Thieves With Honor, Not Really
by MsBitaboo
Summary: Luna, a master thief, has just framed the Lt. for murder. The only problem is, afterwards she finds out he's her biological father. What will she do when her mother Julia comes back in the picture right before Kyle's trial? All she wants is to protect her lover Jane, but that seems to be impossible with Jane distancing herself away from Luna. Can Luna figure it out? Probably Not.
1. 2 Thieves 1 Contract

**Thie****ve****s With Honor... Not Really**

**2 Thief's 1 ****Contract**

"Jane Doe, wake up! Momma's home." Luna hollered as she made her way through the abandoned warehouse. The brown haired beauty on the couch woke up with a snort.

Jane Doe turned around about to give her red-headed accomplish a piece of her mind, when she saw the bulging brown sack hanging loosely from Luna's sticky fingers. She threw her head back started laughing. "You can't go a day without making some kind of profit, can you?"

"What can I say," Luna shrugged before collapsing on the old worn out couch, before throwing the brown sack on the coffee table. "I'm just that good."

Jane Doe chuckled before leaning over to kiss Luna. Their lips molded together for a few minutes, before Luna pulled Jane Doe into her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her lover closer. They broke apart a few minutes later for air. Luna nodded towards the brown sack.

Jane Doe reached up towards it, pulling out a few gold watches, rings, some spare change, a few wallets, and a diamond necklace. She gaped at it. "Where on earth did you get this?"

"Some rich bitch was bragging to her friends about how her husband bought her an expensive piece of jewelry. So, like the lady I was, I enlightened her of her burden." Jane Doe cracked up laughing.

"Oh god, I love you woman!" Jane Doe declared as she watched the diamonds sparkle in the sun light, a mischievous glint in her dark, chocolate eyes. Luna took the necklace from her then put it around her neck clipping it together at the back. Now it rested on Jane Doe's neck where all beautiful things shine, around her.

Luna and Jane Doe spent the rest of the late afternoon pawing off their 'collected goods' and fulfilling several more contracts before calling it quits and retiring to their master bed, located in the back of the warehouse.

On the outside of their living quarters, it looked abandoned, dirty, and completely empty. But on the inside it was as clean as a whistle. The broken glass, dirt, grime, and other unpleasant things were removed by a hired team of cleaners. Now it was completely clean and white, and was acquainted with a living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and the vault, just how Jane Doe wanted it. The vault was where they kept all their plans, contracts, stolen goods, and money.

No one knew it's whereabouts, it was in the empty part of Miami, hidden in plain sight. Luna had rigged the place so no one could trace any of the electronics and set traps around the place. Just in case anything or anyone were to break in. She didn't want anything sneaking up on them

The shrill of a phone interrupted the rather peaceful morning as the thieves pulled themselves from their queen sized bed, heading out to the living room dead center in the warehouse to face another day of their lives.

Luna grumbled to herself, grabbing the screaming phone, and promptly collapsed on their couch next to a tired looking Jane Doe.

"What?" She growled, annoyed at being woken up so goddamn early in the morning. Who gets up before noon anyway?

"I have a contract for you, Night Walker," A male, young, with a nervous voice, teenager would be her guess, sounded through the untraceable phone.

Night Walker. Her thief name.

"What kind? You want me to rob a bank, frame someone, steal something, or all of the above?" She took a swing of her soda, before wrapping her right arm around Jane Doe's waist.

"I want you to frame Lt. Caine for murder," He blurted out.

"The Lt. huh? That's gonna costs some serious coin," Jane Doe looked up from her magazine when she heard the Lt. was involved. "I hope you can deliver..." She trailed off hoping for a name.

"I'll pay you five grand if you complete my contracts." A brief pause of silence washed over them, while Luna weighed her options. "So, you'll do it?"

"5 grand," Luna mouthed to her lover. Jane Doe vigorously nodded her head. She wanted Luna to take the offer.

"Well, the police do have a habit of getting themselves dirty, more often than not, so what difference does it make that it's the famous Lt. Of Miami. Consider it done." Jane Doe pressed her ear against the other side of the phone.

"So you'll do it? That's fantastic! The Lt. put my father away for life and now he's dead, he needs to pay." Well, someone was bitter. Oh well, the more bitter they are the more the thieves get paid. "Once you've completed your side of the contract, I'll leave the money in an envelope on the east side of the docks for you to collect."

"And where would we acquire a dead body?" Luna might do a lot of illegal things, but murder was not one of them. They were thieves for hire not bloody assassins, you know.

"It will be provided, I have a professional hit man working on that now. Once the deed is done I'll send you the address and all you have to do is plant Caine's DNA. Not too much or they'll get suspicious but not to little either, then I want you to call it in and hang around like a concerned neighbor to make sure everything goes according to plan. Deal?" This guy was desperate to avenge his father and Luna was going to give it to him.

She had to admit this guy was pretty damn determined to see Caine go down. They say pride goes before a fall. "Consider it done."

"Remember, if you get caught I don't know you and you don't know me."

"That's the only way I operate babe." She snapped the phone shut before slowly turning towards Jane Doe. "Baby girl, pack your things we have a contract to fulfill." A sinister smile made its way on Luna's face. Oh, this was going to be a good one.

**A/N: So... how do you like so far? I plan to update this every Friday until it's complete. Tell me how good or bad my writing is and you shall receive a free virtual cookie!**

**MsBitaboo**


	2. Close Call

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Close Call****  
**  
"You remember the plan right, baby?" Jane Doe nodded her head, sending her chocolate curls everywhere.

They had been over the plan multiple times. Get in, grab his DNA and fingerprints, then get out. This was a very important contract, so failure was not an option. They were going to bring down the famous Lt. Caine, that was an opportunity one should not pass up.

Luna had done quite a few contracts over the years. She had been in thief business ever since she was 8. She had just been a novice at pick pocketing when she reached inside the wrong pocket. His name was Gallus, a master thief. He taught everything she knows.

Gallus used to have a guild of thief's but sadly they were either killed, jailed, or they left. She had spent 6 years under his teachings and guidance, and now she could scam a beggar out of his last coin. Unfortunately he left a few years ago, to try and start up another guild, he offered Luna to join him but she had to decline. She has a brother named Kyle. He was the only proper family she had, she couldn't leave him on his own. So she started to make a name for herself. Night Walker. Gallus gave her that name, it didn't seem right to change it.

Luna still keeps contact with her brother daily, sending him some of the profit they make doing what they do. Kyle was sort of aware of what she did to make a living, but was on a need to know basis. He was working at a restaurant his parole officer had gotten him. He had stolen a boat a little while ago and served time for it. She was a thief and her brother was the one that got caught stealing. Jane Doe never let her live that down.

After Gallus had left for Europe, that's when she had stumbled upon Jane Doe. She found Doe the way Gallus had found her, picking her pocket. She took in Jane Doe, who she had named by the color of her eyes, and began to teach her what Gallus taught her. Jane Doe's mother was a drug addict who had sent her out to bring in more money to feed her addiction. The vile woman hadn't even bothered to name her daughter, just content to call her bastard child. Well, unfortunately her body was set adrift in the middle of the ocean, food for those hungry sharks. Eventually, after a year of being just student and teacher, they became lovers in crime.

"Carlos, you stay here and wait for us to return. If you see a police car you tell us." Carlos was an illegal Mexican immigrant working as a mechanic who had gambling addictions. Luna bailed him a few months ago from a debt he owed, in exchange for his services.

"Si, senorita." Carlos nodded and put on the parking brake on his Mustang.

"Come on," Both she and Doe made their was into the back exit of the modern house, after picking the lock. They slipped inside the empty house, after disabling the alarm, and began gathering their evidence. "Start lifting his prints, and I'll go get his hair." They went their separate ways.

Luna was upstairs pulling out the hair from the brush, while Jane Doe was lifting his fingerprints off the fridge with her tape. Once she was done she was heading back down stairs when she saw his office door was slightly open. She sighed, this was a bad idea but she was going to do it anyway. She walked into the room spotting a vanilla folder on his desk.

There wasn't anything special about it, except that it had Kyle's name plastered on it. It wasn't anything much, just Kyle's foster home list, an arrested notice for kidnapping a woman, and a physical description.

Wait, what? The Lt. arrested Kyle for kidnapping a women named Kathleen Newberry. She would overlook it later, but right now she had to put her personal matters aside, she still has a job to do. She closed the file and backed out of the room leaving it exactly as it was, not noticing a piece of her long curly red hair fall out of her pony tail onto Kyle's file.

Luna froze halfway down the stairs when she heard the sound of a car pulling in. She ran down the rest of the stairs to stop in front of the hallway window. She took a small peak to see none other than Caine pull up in his driveway.

"Goddammit Carlos, you're useless!" Luna cursed under her breath. She checked her watch, he wasn't suppose to be back until another hour. "We've got to, the Lt.'s here." Luna and Jane Doe both froze when they heard the sound of the keys in then lock. Luna sprinted towards the alarm, putting it on just in time as the door opened.

Luna put her finger on her lips as they heard him disarming the alarm. She squeezed her lover's hand, before they silently crept around the kitchen table in the living room to the hallway closet, disappearing from sight seconds before the Lt. rounded the corner. The door closed with a soft _click!_

They held their breath when they heard him moving about, then his footsteps started to get closer and closer until they were right next to them. She tensed expecting the door to open, but to her surprise he just walked on, unaware of their presences. They stayed crouched in the closet for a few more seconds, listening to the Lt. rustle about in his room.

Luna slowly opened the closet door an inch, wincing when it made a slight creak. She took a quick peak to see the coast was clear. She took Jane Doe's hand and together they silently made their way back passing the living room, then took the back way out the kitchen door.

They stayed crouched in front of the door for a few seconds before they started crawling out of his backyard, using the shadows as a cover. Once they were out of sight, they ran for the Mustang. They jumped in, and soon they were speeding out of sight.

"Dammit Carlos! I told you to keep a look out!" Luna snapped at the immigrant.

"Sorry, I couldn't see him." Was his only offered explanation. Carlos was a good guy, just a bit thick at times.

Luna sighed, thankful they hadn't been caught.

**A/N: So, the evidence has been stolen and the plan set in motion. Are they going to get caught? You'll find out next Friday. Does anyone know where I got the idea of Gallus from? Review? You'll get another virtual cookie!**

**MsBitaboo**


	3. The Deed is Done

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**The Deed is Done**

"What are you looking at?" The thieves were currently stationed in an alley way waiting for Josh to text them the address, Jane Doe had already changed out of her brown leather amour and into a simple t-shirt, jeans, and converse shoes. Luna looked up from her phone.

"Kyle's been sent back to jail for kidnapping a woman. The file was on Caine's desk, heaven knows why, and I managed to take a quick picture of it." Kyle had been sent to prison today, but he hadn't called to tell her. That worried her greatly. Kyle was very independent, often taking it upon himself to handle situations that were out of his league. He probably thought he could deal with this alone, like the stubborn fool he was.

There was a fine line of being independent and being just plain stupid. Unfortunately Kyle had a habit of crossing over those lines quite frequently.

"What?" Jane Doe gasped as she leaned over to get better look. Jane Doe had always considered Kyle to be a part of her family, so to hear he was back in jail again, it was heart breaking.

Luna had already called her lawyer to see if she could represent him on the day of his trial. Luna's pone beeped. The address had been sent, now all they had to do was plant the evidence and call it in.

"Come on Carlos, let's go,"

Once they had arrived, the door was slightly cracked opened. Both she and Jane Doe made their way up to the house in broad daylight, after making sure no one was around to see. Once inside they followed the blood trail. They saw the woman lying in her living room, with a bullet hole in the side of her head. Jane Doe covered her nose, the smell of death was revolting.

Luna carefully made her way around the body, towards the murder weapon. The standard issue police gun. "Baby, can you give me one of the prints? A partial, not a whole." Luna grabbed the tape off her and then very carefully removed one of the bullets from the gun and pressed his partial fingerprint into it.

Then Luna removed a single hair she gathered from his brush and strategically placed it on the white carpet next to the pool of blood. She then proceeded to quickly placed 2 more prints somewhere in the room, and one on the body. Neither of them noticed a clip fall out of Jane Doe's hair on the carpet below.

"Sweetheart, call it in." Jane Doe quickly began taking on her role as the damsel in distress, stuttering her words, and crying in the phone.

She snapped the phone shut and Luna a nod, they were on their way. Hook, line, and sinker. They went out to the front yard and waited for them. They soon began to here the sirens in the distance. Carlos rushed over with the dog handing it to Luna before jumping back in his car.

"Remember, you were just passing by walking your dog and saw her door open. You looked inside to find a dead body and you called the police." Luna gave Jane Doe one last kiss, before handing her the leash attached to a big brown boxer dog. "I love you,"

"I love you too." Luna looked around seeing no eyes in her and quickly jogged back over to the car. The drove off leaving behind Jane Doe to fulfill her part.

"Officer's!" Jane Doe called waving her arms in the air as the police cars drove up to her position.

~3~

"What do we have Eric?" Horatio questioned as he reached the household, his brother in-law on his right hand side carrying his kit.

"A woman, late thirties, was shot in the right side of her temple. The killer left the murder weapon, and Frank's getting the identification as we speak. A teenager walking her dog called it in, she's over there giving her statement." Horatio stopped as soon as he saw the woman's body. "H?"

"Her name is Jessica Wilcox." Horatio took of his signature sunglasses. He gazed at the dead body in sorrow.

"You know this woman?" Detective Frank Tripp questioned as he came round the corner with the victims information.

"Yes, I do. I was with her last night, her husbands killer was back in town and I promised to watch over her as a favor."

"So, that means you were one of the last people to see her alive." Eric filled in the blanks.

"It does," Caine agreed.

"Well, I've got some more bad news." Calleigh declared as she approached them with a piece of red hair. "The gun that was used is a standard issue 9 mil. from the police department. And I recovered this red hair from the crime scene." She held up the small plastic bag containing the evidence. "I think someone's trying to set you up," Calleigh concluded.

"It would seem so. Frank from now on, I'm a citizen in this investigation and should be treated as such," He took off his badge and gun, handing it over to Frank, "Question me."

"Are you sure about this Horatio?"

"I am," He nodded, "Now question me."

Jane Doe overheard their conversation and gave an unnoticeable smirk. Their plan was working smoothly. There part was done, now it was all up to the client to finish what he had started.

"Okay Tanya, we'll be in touch." The officer taking her statement told her.

"Okay, thank you so much." 'Tanya' said stumbling away with her 'dog' in tow.

Once she was out of the cops sight and she returned the dog, she dialed Luna's cellphone number. There part was done now all they had to do was sit back and watch as the Lt. was carted away for murder. She tried to ignore the guilt as it flooded through her system. She would never admit it aloud but she had always admired the Lt. He was a strong leader and wasn't one to back down. Just like Luna. In fact she and the Lt. had a very similar appearance as well as personality. They both had red hair and baby blue eyes, and they were very good at leading as well as staying strong for the people you love. They were very similar people at heart.

They could be related in another life.

Oh, well.

**A/N: Did anyone else like that little splash of irony I threw in at the end? So now Luna and Jane Doe's part of the plan is complete, but will it hold? Maybe, maybe not. Until next week my little flowers.**

**MsBitaboo**


	4. Il Mio Tesoro

**T****hieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Il Mio Tesoro**

Luna sighed as she glanced at her watch, its been 30 minutes since they left her at the house and still no call. Luna began to doubt her plan. What if they knew something was up? What if Jane Doe messed up? What if they didn't plant enough evidence?

Luna quickly shut her thoughts off, preferring to sink in a thoughtless abyss, then to constantly worry about shit that was out of her control now. She trusted Jane Doe, it was the cops that had her worried. There was a lot of dirty cops in this city, and she didn't want Jane Doe to get caught up with one of them, again. They were worse than criminals in her eyes, they thought they were gods, that they could do whatever they wanted and the justice system wouldn't catch up to them.

To be completely honest with herself, the Lt. was probably one of the cleanest cops in this blasted city. She had one of her people look up some information on him and the only thing he had done, so far, that was illegal was murder Antonio Riaz. Even then, that was because the man ordered a hit on his late wife Marisol. That's how she became his late wife.

She had seen him on the news dealing with multiple gangs including the Mala Noche. Even Luna had to admit she was too scared to deal with them. She had done a few contracts with them before, but just through some messengers. She didn't want to work for them in the first place, but there was no saying no to the Mala Noche when they wanted your services.

_Ring!_

Her cellphone went off interrupting her thoughts of the gang. "Jane,"

"They bought it, hook, line and sinker. I've just returned the dog back to Dave, can you come pick me up?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right there." She ended her phone call and called at Carlos, "Let's go."

After they had collected Jane Doe and she changed back into her leather armor, they made their way back to the drop off point. Luna got out of the car and walked round the corner of the docks to see the barrel our contact said would be there with the payment.

After they had collected the five thousand they made their way back to their warehouse planning to go forth with some of the other contracts. They had been working for a couple hours when Jane Doe declared they needed to go on a lunch date.

"A lunch date?" Luna raised her eyebrow at her.

"Please? We've been working really hard these past few days, don't you think we deserve a little break?" Jane clasped her hands in front of her, widening her eyes, and pushing out her lower lip, her signature pout.

Luna had to admit, they haven't had a lot of time together lately. But there was still so much work to be done. She looked back over to Jane Doe and at her pout, and broke down.

"Alright alright! Put those eyes away before you hurt someone. We'll go after I finish this up okay?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jane Doe squealed, doing a little happy dance. Okay, maybe they did need to get out of the house more.

So, they went out to a nice restaurant, ordered some food, kicked back and just relaxed. No thoughts of any contracts, no worries. They just existed for a while. Luna closed her eyes, basking in the sunlight, while Jane pondered over her insecurities.

Jane Doe suddenly turned to Luna, "Do you love me?"

"What?" Luna quickly turned to her lover, shock and confusion on her pale face.

"Do you love me?" She repeated.

Luna took a good long look at Jane Doe, "What's brought this on?"

"Nothing," She lied, looking away.

"Doe?" Luna could always tell when someone was lying to her, she had to if she wanted to keep her business going.

"It's just that... well, we might get caught by the police, and they're always telling me that you're only using me because I'm an asset to you. A play thing for when you get bored, and when something better comes along, you'll chuck me out like a piece of garbage. I guess they brought back some of the insecurities that my mother inflicted on me." She whispered, trying not to let the doubt show on her face.

Luna stood up abruptly, something snapped inside of her when she heard her say that. "Come one," She demanded grabbing Jane Doe's arm and began leading her out to their car, leaving a crisp hundred dollar bill to pay for their lunch. Luna's heart was being squeezed painfully, by an invisible bond that formed between them. She didn't like it one bit.

Luna quickly seated herself in the yellow Camaro and drove off, ignoring Jane Doe's question of where. She sped down to a long since forgotten area, trying to control her rage. She opened the door for Jane Doe and began dragging her quickly, yet gently, down under the docks to the little hidden beach there. She pulled her up to a specific wooden support beam, holding up the docks above. She pointed to the engraving on it, done by herself a year ago.

_Jane Doe, you are and always will be, il mio tesoro. There is nothing that can tear you away from me._

It was where Luna had first declared her love to Jane Doe. The fondest memory both of them had was down here in the docks, giving themselves to each other, physically and emotionally. The Luna had produced a beautiful golden heart necklace and tied it around Jane, whispering to her how she had captured her heart in such a short time. To this day Jane had never taken it off herself.

"I don't love you..."

Jane Doe gasped.

"Because I am _in_ love with you, il mio tesoro." Luna finished gently reaching up and brushing her tesoro's tears away. And just like that Jane Doe was at peace.

_Il mio tesoro._

_My Darling_.

Luna slowly leaned in, and kissed her. Showing her through that one kiss, how truthful that declaration was. Luna was a master thief, who didn't show mercy in scamming beggars out of their last coin, or stealing from a poor family, or sending an innocent to jail for a crime they didn't commit. But for Jane Doe, she would undo all the wrong in her life, if only asked.

Her lover wrapped her arms around Luna pulling her closer. The police were bastards when interrogating people, digging up embarrassing secrets, tearing family's apart, making their loved one's doubt that same love. They've done the same thing Jane Doe, on the occasional time's they were caught. They left a doubt in her mind that Luna didn't realize it was there until now. No more.

No more would they cause Jane Doe to doubt her love and trust in her. No more would they tear down her _tesoro_. Luna took Jane Doe, showering her in love. Bringing her to pleasure slowly, leaving no more room in her mind to doubt her, never again. They bodies molded to one as they opened their hearts without resistance. They weren't the type of people to rely on sex to show them how much one loves them, but tonight Jane Doe had her faith shaken, and Luna would be damned if she didn't fix her.

Jane Doe, il mio tesoro.

_My Darling._

**A/N: So there you have it! They have officially framed the Lt. for murder. I had to add that little fluff scene at the end... sue me! Please don't sue.**

**Go on my profile to my pole to vote if you think they're going to get caught by the Lt. or stay in the shadows, with the cops completely oblivious.**

**I'll update the story tomorrow if you get it right! So get voting!**

**Thank you for the reviews my lovely's! You're my motivation to keep going.**

**MsBitaboo**


	5. The Truth Hurts, So Do Handcuffs

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**The Truth Hurts, So Do Handcuffs**

Just as they stepped foot in their living space after coming home from their emotional few hours at the dock, the blasted phone went off. Jane Doe groaned, "Don't answer it," She begged, already fed up for the day.

"It could be important, but I'll make it quick then we can retire to bed early." Luna pressed her lips to her darling's neck, "I don't think I'm done convincing you how much I love you yet." Jane Doe sighed extending her neck more, giving her better access. The phone rang again interrupting the lovers. "What?" She grunted in damn thing, in no mood to talk.

"Hey Luna," She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Kyle?"

"Uh, yeah." She could practically hear him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why haven't you called me sooner? I found out about you going back to jail. Is there any particular reason you decided to keep me out of the loop?"

"I'm sorry, it's uh, it's been an interesting few days. H-How's Jane Doe?" He stuttered slightly.

"She fine, worried about you though." Luna had enough of casual conversation. She knew Kyle wouldn't call her up just to ask how she was doing. "You didn't call me for me for idle chit chat did you Kyle?"

"There's something I have neglected to tell you about for a couple days..." He hesitated.

"Spit it out," She demanded.

"You know Lt. Horatio Caine, right?"

"Yeah..." She thought back to the break in at his house.

"He's our biological father." He blurted out.

She dropped the phone.

Shit.

_**~5~**_

"The Lt. is your biological father?"

"Yes,"

"The one we set up for murder not a day ago?"

"Yes,"

"Holy shit,"

"Exactly,"

"What are you going to do?"

"No idea,"

Luna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She, in all of her years of experience, was stumped. She had no clue on how she was going to fix this.

"As far as I can tell, there are two options," Luna looked up at Jane Doe. "We either go forth with the contract, or bail out."

She never thought she was ever going to meet her biological parents. They left her, so why should she go look for them? The only father figure she ever had was Gallus, even then, he was more friend than teacher. Her thoughts started to drift, as they always do in stressful situations. She wondered how he was doing in Europe, if he had started up that new guild yet, or if he gave up entirely on it and decided to retire. Maybe he found a wife, settled down, had a few kids, stable job, a happy life.

She mentally slapped herself, thinking about Gallus was not going to help her predicament. She was completely stuck, she didn't know whether to just contact the client and feed him some bullshit about their being to many variables for them to pull this off or something, or just let the chips fall where ever gravity pulls them.

She rubbed her face in irritation, she was getting no where with this. They had already planted the evidence against Caine, there was no going back on this, she decided.

_Ring!_

If that was Kyle bringing more bad news, she was going to kill someone.

"The police are on your scent, I think they might be bringing someone over to arrest you and bring you in, they've already taken Carlos." Jessica the receptionist, their mole within their lab, informed her.

"What! How did they find out it was us?" Luna demanded while ushering Jane Doe off the sofa and outside.

"They find some of your hair from a file of some kind." God damn it. Kyle's file. She knew that was a bad idea, well now she was paying for it.

"Alright, how long?"

"It looks like they're gathering more evidence before they get to your apartment." Luna had set up a fake apartment for the police to find her. That was the address on her criminal record.

Luna snapped the phone shut, quickly stripping out of her leather armor and changing some regular clothes, with Jane Doe following suit. "What happened?"

"They found my DNA on Kyle's file,"

"Damn it," She cursed. "Are they heading towards Mercy now?" Mercy, their fake apartment name.

"Not yet, we're going to have to beat them there to set everything up."

Luna whipped out her car keys. She and Luna climbed into her yellow Camaro and quickly made the trip towards their 'apartment'. They messed up the place slightly leaving some food on the coffee table, turning on most of the lights and the TV, throwing a few spare clothes around the place, making it look like they've been living here.

Luna and Jane Doe both collapsed on the couch, both looking relaxed, but Jane Doe was terrified was the inside.

They had been in the police station before when some part of their plan got fucked up, but Luna had always bailed them out. It was dealing with the police that scared her.

Luna had trained her on dealing with them. Whatever they say, it's just bullshit. She said to her that they would say she was cutting a deal, or she was just using her to get what she wanted, that she was nothing to her. The police were very cruel in that aspect. Each time she was caught all of her training went out the window, she would just freeze.

But she was getting better. Kind of.

Sensing her distress Luna turned to her. "You know how to deal with them, you know their tactics and you know that they will try to convince you that I've turned on you. _It's all lies._" Luna told her, before she pulled Jane Doe in her lap giving her a quick kiss to settle her down.

Only for Jane Doe to wrap her arms around Luna pulling her closer. Their lips frantically began pulling at the other, trying to swallow all their love they held. Luna knew it was bad to get distracted when the police were on their way over, but it was Jane Doe, all rational thoughts fly away when she's concerned.

Luna flipped them over, so Doe was below her on the white couch, with Luna on top. They continued to give each other comfort through the act of kissing, when they heard it.

_Knock, knock._

"Police! Open up!"

Luna looked Jane Doe in the eyes, "I love you il mio tesoro, no matter what." She pressed her lips to Doe's one last time before standing up from the couch.

Time to face the music.

**A/N: So they got caught! And Luna's finally been told who her biological father is! Next chapter is all about the dreaded interrogation. Until next Friday... or sooner depending how many people review (hint, hint).**

**Thank you for the reviews, you're my inspiration my lovely's!**

**MsBitaboo**


	6. Interrogation Sucks Ass

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Interrogation Suck****s**** Ass**

Luna was seated in an interrogation room, across the room she could see Jane Doe being seated in one as well, nervously fiddling with her gold necklace. They met each others gaze and they just stared at each other for a few seconds. Luna took that time to show her all the love and support she had for her.

_I love you tesoro__,_ she mouthed to her when no one was looking. Doe gave a small smile at that. It was just like Luna to comfort her when she was the one being interrogated by the 'big guys'.

"Well, then Luna it looks like you're in a bit of a pickle." Detective Frank stood in front of her. "I'd hate to be you at the moment."

"Yeah, well trouble had a habit of finding me when it's bored." Luna sighed leaning back in her chair, laying her handcuffed hands on the glass table. "Listen, is this going to take long because I have somewhere I need to be." That seemed to piss him off a bit. Oh well.

"You've, uh, got quite the record haven't you Luna. Four charges of pretty thievery on this year alone."

"Yeah, and were the charges ever pressed?" She snarked. Frank stood up from his seat and rounded the table towering over her.

"Look here you little punk, we found your DNA on a folder that was at the Lt.'s house and your accomplice's hair clip with her epithelium's covered with it at the murder scene." Luna just held her poker face as best as she could. She knew they had her DNA, but she had no idea they had Doe's.

The chair across from her scraped along the floor as someone seated themselves in front of her.

Eric Delko, her biological uncle in-law. Oh, joy.

"Look, can you, uh, call off the hound. He's breathing my air. I don't appreciate that."

"Why you little-"

"Frank," Eric warned him, cutting him off. "I'll handle this." Frank sighed heading out of the room.

She turned towards Eric Delko. He just stared at her for a few minutes, probably trying to intimidate her. It didn't work.

"Looks like you have quite the record, Luna. Or should I say Night Walker." Eric placed a clear folder on the table.

She just blinked, careful not to show any signs of recognition. How the hell did the police find out her reputation? One of her contracts must have given her up.

She snorted. "What the hell's a night walker?"

"You can cut the act Luna, Carlos gave you up." He nodded towards another interrogation room with Carlos there speaking to a state attorney. That little shit.

"Alright, alright." She raised her hands in front of her. "Let's say hypothetically I am who you say I am, what would you want from me?"

"What we want is for you to tell us why you tried to set up Horatio for murder,"

"Your boss has made a lot of enemies these past few years as you can tell. So it's not hard imagining one of them wanting revenge on him, hiring someone to ruin his reputation and sending him to prison."

And the speak of the devil he shall appear. Caine walked into the room.

"You looking at fifteen years to life if you don't tell us what we want to know." Eric glared at her.

"Is that what you said to my brother before you locked him away," She muttered under her breath. Unfortunately they heard her.

Horatio looked at her for a moment in confusion. "Who's your brother?"

She knew as soon as she said her brother's name, that was it. But she felt as if he had a right to know who she was to him. Everything was very complicated and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse as this goes on. She made a snap decision, one she would probably regret later on today.

"Kyle Harmon." His eyes widened before he and Eric shared a look, "Or have you already carted off so many orphans in the past few days, you've already forgotten about him." She knew that was a bit of a low blow, but she was getting a bit desperate to throw them off her and Jane. She was not about to let them take her or herself to jail.

"Kyle didn't tell us he had a sister," Eric threw her a suspicious look.

"Like he had time to talk before you threw him in jail," She snapped. Pissing them off wasn't going to get her out of here anytime soon.

"Luna, I want to help you, but you have to let me." Horatio told her.

"Look," She sighed, trying to get back on the original topic. "It's nothing personal, it's just business, fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, and orphans gotta eat."

"Who hired you?" Horatio looked at her as if he was seeing a whole new side to her.

"I don't know. I don't know the who's or why's, I just do what what I was hired for get the money and that's it."

"Maybe your little accomplice can tell us something."

She didn't realize Eric had baited her until it was too late.

"You leave her out of this, she had nothing to do with it. I'll tell you everything I know as long as you leave her alone."

She sighed slumping forward in her chair once she realized what she had done, what she had revealed to them.

Never let your enemies know your weakness. It was the first lesson Gallus taught her.

And she just broke it. She had too much going on this, she needed to calm down to figure a way out of this mess.

"If you start talking, we can let you and Jane Doe go, you have my word." Horatio persuaded. She looked up in his eyes and saw the promise held within.

"Okay, you sent his father in jail, and he died a little while ago, and now his son wants you to pay."

"We need a name Luna," Horatio coaxed.

"In my business, we don't use names. But he sounded young and inexperienced at extracting revenge. Late teens or early twenty's would be my guess. He sounded very desperate over the phone." She gave the Lt. a warning look, "I wouldn't put it passed him to take matters into his own hands to get the job done."

She rubbed her still cuffed hands over her face, thinking back on her brief conversations with him.

"I'd probably look into your records for anyone that had been jailed in the last year and died in the past... I'd say three months. Then you should cross reference to see who had a son in his late teens or early twenty's who has five grand laying around, probably some rich brat."

"Thank you Luna." Horatio said.

She just nodded. "And remember, this did not come from me. If word gets out I squealed on a client, I'd loose my business, and if I loose my business then the next case you'll be working on is scraping mine and Jane Doe's corpse off the alley floor."

Horatio gave her a nod, before quickly exiting the room after telling Eric to let them go. After her handcuffs were off, she was up and out of her seat heading towards Jane. She saw her get up and walk out of the room and Luna quickly took her rushing out of this god forsaken place. She had to get home and think things through and figure out what to do next.

**A/N: So, as you can tell I've given up on just updating this only once a week on Friday. So Horatio knows the truth now, what's going to happen next you might ask, well you'll just have to find out tomorrow!**

**Thank you for the reviews my lovely's! See you tomorow**

**MsBitaboo**


	7. Discoveries and Horny Episodes

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Discoveries and Horny Episodes**

While Luna and Jane Doe were escorted out of the building, Horatio was on the phone to a certain blonde haired trouble maker.

"Kyle, why didn't you tell me about Luna?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was trying to sort everything out and it just sort of slipped my mind."

"Is there any thing else you need to tell me?"

"No," Kyle thought back to the few days completely forgetting about the fact that he'd already told his sister about Lt. Caine. "I was just trying to find a way to break the news to her and Doe about everything that's happened in the past few days. I just got caught up that's all."

"Alright," Horatio looked behind to see Eric standing there looking like he wanted to talk to him. "I, uh, I have some business I have to attend to."

"It's cool, I'll talk to you later." Kyle promised before the line cut.

Horatio walked up to Eric. "You wanted to talk," He stood sideways with his head cocked slightly.

"We ran Luna's hair tag we found at your house against your DNA."

"And?"

"Luna is indeed your biological daughter."

Horatio just nodded, he'd already accepted that fact when he spoke to Kyle.

"So what do we do now?" Eric crossed him arms across his chest, a little uncomfortable with this situation at hand.

"We... need to find out who hired them to frame me for murder," Horatio snapped his sunglasses back on before making his way out of the building. He needed a little bit of time away to figure things out.

_**~7~**_

"Really? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope,"

"He actually made a deal?"

"Which is null and void since I told them everything about our client,"

"Damn. I liked Carlos." Jane Doe pouted as they drove back to their false apartment.

"Well he made his bed, now he has to lie in it," Luna reached down taking Doe's hand, holding it across the console.

"So, you told Horatio you're Kyle's sister, huh?" It was more of a statement than question but Luna answered anyway.

"Yeah," She pulled into the garage of their apartment, putting it in park. They walked up to their room in silence.

How were they going to make this work? Her father's the fucking Lt. of Miami for crying out loud! She honestly had no idea on how she was going to keep her thief business up with him running around her. They could use him to their advantage. She quickly shoved that thought away, she was not going to use him, she already felt like she owed him something just because he was her dad now, let's not make it worse.

Luna unlocked the door to their apartment, stepped inside with Doe.

_**BANG!**_

Jane Doe pounced on Luna as soon as the door was shut, crushing her lips with Luna's. While she stumbled back into the door, not expecting Doe to throw herself at her.

_What the hell?_

She wanted to say but her lips were preoccupied with Doe's. Jane ripped off her shirt, grabbing Luna's hand and placing them on her c-cups. Luna gave a groan, was she trying to kill me? She flipped them over so Doe's back was against the door, giving her better leverage. She released her hold on Doe's breasts hooking her arms under her legs, lifting Doe up.

She wrapped her legs around Luna's waist, grinding her self onto Luna. Said woman gasped in pleasure, breaking apart from Doe's sweet lips, bucking back to teach her a lesson on playing with fire.

Her hand slipped down Doe's pants, unbuckling them as she went. She stroked her through her lacy blue panties making Doe gasp at the sensation.

Luna smirked in satisfaction, before pushing her panties to side, giving her better access to her pussy. She took her index finger, circling around Doe's clitoris, applying just enough pressure to be pleasurable, but not enough to satisfy her craving of ecstasy. Doe whimpered, trying to buck her hips into her lover's hand, desperate for her sudden wave of lust to be satisfied.

Luna finally gave in after sometime torturing her lover and pushed a finger inside of her, curling it towards her belly hitting her sweet spot, before adding another finger, pumping them inside her. Doe moaned, before leaning down to capture her lover's lips once more. By the gods, she was so close.

Sensing she was close, Luna slowed down movements, making Doe cry out frustration, releasing Luna's lips.

"Do you love me?" Luna whispered, nipping down the side of Doe's throat. Doe just grunted. Oh no, that's not good enough. Luna gave her a harsh pump repeating the question.

"Oh god! Yes! I love you Luna!" She cried bucking her hips hoping Luna would continue. She was on the edge of the cliff looking down at the waves, desperately eager to jump off the hill of pleasure to plunge into the sea of ecstasy. Luna pressed her lips back to Doe's.

Luna quickly began thrusting her fingers up in her lover bringing her closer to her peak until she came. Her walls clenched around Luna's magnificent fingers as a muffled scream built up in her throat. Her walls fluttered around her fingers as she spilled herself on Luna. Doe panted trying to catch her breath from that.

Jane laid her head on Luna's shoulder slowly swimming out of the sea on the land of the living. Luna gently petted her black curls until she was done. Doe let her head fall back against the door with a _thwack_, exhausted beyond belief.

"You think I'm done with you?" Luna whispered, before lifting Doe in her arms, carrying her to their bedroom.

The door closed behind them with a soft thump.

Later that night, both Jane Doe and Luna laid on their bed naked as the day born with the sheets wrapped around them, completely spent.

"Where did that come from?" Luna questioned her lover. She hadn't expected Doe to pounce on her like that, although not unpleasant, she just wanted to know why.

Doe cleared her throat a little embarrassed at her behavior. "Um, I just... well, I sort of, um, horny episode?" She stuttered.

Luna just laughed, "Well make sure you tell me when you get another one. I can feel the bruise forming on my back where you mercilessly pinned me to the door." She teased her, before wrapping her arm around Doe, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sighed when she heard Jane's breathing even out as she fell unconscious. Luna slowly untangled herself from Jane and made her way out of their room towards the living room.

She picked up the phone planning to call back her contact and tell him their mission was a failure.

"Derek." He greeted. So his name is Derek was it?

"It's Night Walker."

"What do you want?"

"The Lt. figured it out. We've been caught, the contract is a fail."

"What?! I gave you one little job and you couldn't fucking deliver?! That's it! You can say goodbye to your business you little bitch cause I'm taking it down!"

After a few more death threats, the line went dead.

Luna sighed, deciding to figure it out in the morning and see if he would back up his word. Damn, it's been one hell of a day. Climbing back in bed with Jane she whispered, "Goodnight il mio tesoro." before she succumbed to sleep.

**A/N: Did anyone else enjoy the little lemon scene? So the next chapter is all about Kyle's trial and is very Luna and Jane light. And Luna's mom comes into the picture, le gasp. **

**Who will Luna choose to go with, Horatio the man she tried to frame for murder, or Julia the one who indirectly put Kyle and Luna in the foster care system in the first place? Tell me who want Luna to go with in the comment section!**

**Thank you for the reviews my lovely's!**

**MsBitaboo**


	8. To Be or Not To Be Guilty

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**To Be or Not To Be Guilty**

Frank Tripp walked into the interrogation room with the forms for Horatio.

"All it needs is your signature," Frank laid the papers out on the desk. "Wanna make sure everything was on books before for, uh, Kyle's trial."

"I appreciate that Frank." Horatio slowly shifted away from the window, still lost in his own mind. He looked over the forms, with a slow nod from him, he crouched downwards to sign them.

"Who is this woman?" Horatio paused halfway bent over the custody forms, for Luna and Kyle with the pen still on the paperwork, to look at Frank.

"She's their mother." He finished signing his name on the papers, before slowly straightening up to face him.

"That's not what I'm asking." They stared at each other in silence for a moment, "Who is she?" Frank pressed more firmly.

Horatio thought back to when he had told his sister-in-law, Yelina Salas, about his undercover work in Pensacola which lead him to Julia. He had started to develop deep feelings for her almost love, when one day, she just up and disappeared, no phone call, no explanation, but now he knew why.

"Custody's a big step Horatio, especially with two children." Frank warned him. It took a lot to care for two child, while trying to work as Lieutenant. It was a weight he wasn't sure Horatio could handle at the moment.

"Yes, it is," Horatio agreed with a nod understanding the double meaning Frank was trying to convey to him, but he had already decided that this was what's best for them. Kyle needed a parental figure to help stay away from trouble, while trying to be taught independence. While Luna needed help getting back onto the right path, one away from her business.

Horatio slowly walked out of the room, leaving Frank to deal with the papers.

_**~8~**_

"So, Kathleen Newberry is a no-show, huh?" Horatio asked as State Attorney Rebecca Nevins approached him.

"Yeah. No one can find her, which helps Kyle, of course."

"I'll send my team up there right now." He offered.

"Thank you, Horatio." Rebecca takes her leave, still visibly upset.

Julia overheard, remembering earlier today how she had her assistant, Pamela, bribe Kathleen to leave town with 1 million dollars. She would never let Kyle or Luna get hurt again. She would protect them with everything she had if she had a say in it, and she did, always. She had let them go when they were so young because she was unequipped to be a mother and now she would do anything to get them back.

They had lived their life knowing just of pain, abandonment, and suffering. That's why she was so desperate to get her children back, so they can be loved and looked after properly. She knew about Luna's girlfriend Jane Doe. Kyle had briefly filled her in on Jane Doe's life, about how Luna had found her and taught her about her lifestyle as a thief, and how they had evolved from being just student and teacher to lovers. She didn't care that Luna loved another woman, she was just happy to have her back.

She had gotten a call from Luna a few hours ago saying that she was willing to move in with her as long as she excepted Jane Doe. Julia didn't hesitate to say yes.

She slowly made her way over to Horatio, her heels clicking softly with every step. "Did I hear her say her witness is missing?"

"You did. Where's Kathleen, Julia?" He asked her.

"Why are you asking me that?" Julia pretended to look shocked he would accuse her.

"I'm asking you because you petitioned for custody for Kyle and Luna this morning, hours before this proceeding." Just as he did.

"Of course I did. I'd do anything for them now." Julia's determination to help her children gleamed proudly in her eyes.

"And that's my point." Horatio turned away from her taking his phone out of his suit pocket, calling his team to search Kathleen's house.

_**~8~**_

"Permission to approach the bench?" State Attorney Nevins asked Kyle's judge.

"Sidebar." Judge Hugo Kemp replied.

Both of the attorneys walked towards the Judge, and hushed whispers filled the room, Julia squeezed her son's hand tightly whispering reassuring words to Kyle. Nevins cleared her throat and walked back to her seat in the court looking resigned.

"I have been informed by assistant state attorney Nevins that the prosecution's key witness is unavailable and the state is not able to proceed. I therefore have no choice but to dismiss this matter without prejudice." Judge Hugo's voice echoed throughout the room.

"So I'm free?" Kyle spoke up.

"You are Mr. Harmon. Upon discharge from the Miami Dade department of detention, you are released to your parents, both of whom have filed separate petitions for custody for you and your sister Luna Harmon."

"So we have to choose?" Oh, Luna was not going to like this, Kyle thought in dismay, unaware Luna had already chosen.

"Yes son, you do. Court adjourned." The judge smacked the gavel, creating an echoing boom throughout the court room.

Horatio watched as Kyle shot up and hugged his mother tightly, Julia whispering in his ear, before he made his way out of the court room with a smile.

_**~8~**_

Julia found Horatio standing outside the court room. She slowly walked towards him. "I'm no lawyer but if Kathleen Newberry doesn't show up Kyle can't be retried right?"

"That's correct," Horatio bowed his head slightly. "but I'm gonna find her Julia and when I do we're gonna have to start this whole process over again."

"Why would you want to put your own son back in jail?"

"I'm uh, I'm not actually talking about my son." Horatio gave Julia a hard look before turning and walking away.

_**~8~**_

Kyle walked down the steps out of the police station with an officer guiding him. "Man it feels so good to be out." Kyle took a deep breath as he reached his father.

"Let's keep it that way okay?" Kyle gave him a nod. Horatio cocked his head ever so slightly. "Son, I can't tell you not to do this."

Kyle looked between Horatio and Julia who was standing behind them a few feet away.

"Our whole lives, Luna and I have been moving from place to place. Okay, with nothing, not even a photograph. All we have is what we can remember."

"Kyle that's not true you have your freedom now with Luna, I suggest you take care of it."

"You loved her once right?" Horatio silence answered him, "I just need that chance to try." Kyle pleaded slightly.

Horatio slowly nodded his head with a sigh, very displeased. "I understand." He did, but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. "We stay in touch though."

"I will," Kyle swore, reassuring him.

"And what of Luna and Jane Doe?" Horatio fiddled with his sunglasses in his hands while standing sideways with his head cocked slightly, his signature move.

"She and Jane Doe are moving in mom's house as we speak. I called her after the trial and told her what happened."

Horatio nodded his head as Kyle walked over to the car. While Kyle was admiring the midnight black Porsche from the drivers seat, Julia walked over to Horatio.

"You take care of him." He ordered her.

"I'm his mother," She simply responded.

Kyle drove away from the distraught Lieutenant once Julia was seated, heading home to Luna and Jane Doe.

_**~8~**_

Luna hung up the phone. "Kyle's out of jail, their witness didn't show." The relief in her voice was obvious.

Jane looked up from where she was packing her belongings. "How much did it take to pay her off?" Luna wrapped her arms around Jane's waist pulling her towards herself.

"Actually, it was Julia that paid off the witness. Good thing too, she saved us quite a lot of money." Jane hummed, turning around to give Luna a quick kiss. Luna wasn't having any of it. She fell down on the bed taking her darling with her.

Luna rolled on top of her and claimed her lips, reaching a hand under her shirt Luna began to caress Jane's breast. She gasped as she felt a thumb run over her nipple.

"Do you think I have time to take you one last time on this bed, my darling?" Luna purred, reaching down and tugging off Jane's jeans, while dragging her tongue up her throat.

"Let us find out," Jane gasped before reaching over to bite Luna's earlobe, while taking off her shirt. Luna just smirked.

Let us indeed.

**A/N: So there you have it! Luna and Jane had moved in with Kyle and Julia. Surprised? No? Okay then. Awkward.**

**Any who sorry this was very light with Luna and Jane, but next chapter should be quite the opposite.**

**As always thank you for the reviews my lovely's!**

**MsBitaboo**


	9. Lovely Day Turned Sour

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Lovely Day Turned Sour**

Horatio brought out his cell phone to call Julia. "Julia," He greeted unaware that Julia was on speaker phone with Ron in the driver's side of the car.

"Hello Horatio," Ron put a finger to his lips signaling Julia to not mention he was here.

"Ron Saris is about to go down for the murder of Cathleen Newberry... bring him in, please." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"I can't do that Horatio."

"He's going to take you down too, sweet-" Ron cut off the phone call.

"You know," He spoke, "Julia I'm sick of this. We've been doing this your way, up until now, now we're going to do it my way," He pulled out the gun he had stashed in his white suit, "He's dead, dead, dead."

"Wait," Julia interrupted him, "You-you can't just kill a cop, you can't, ow-" He roughly grabbed her arm and shook her while cringed into herself.

"Why are you protecting him? Why?"

"C'mon Ron," She tried to plead with him.

"You still love him don't you?"

"Ron-"

"Look at me, tell me you still love him, don't you," He accused her shaking her.

"Ron-"

"Yeah, that's what it is,"

"I can make him disappear," She promised, but he just pulled her against him tightly, "C'mon, Ron." He hesitated. "I just need to make one call," She promised him.

"Yeah,"

"I only want to be with you,"

"Yeah well, it's a little long list to be with you." But he finally relented and let her go.

Julia quickly flipped open her phone, "I need to speak with who's in charge,"

_**~9~**_

An officer guided a blonde woman with brown and blue eyes wearing an expensive black dress into an interrogation room, with Lieutenant Horatio inside. They both stared at one another for a few moments before Horatio spoke.

"Where's Ron, Julia?"

"I asked you to let this go, Horatio."

"You are protecting a murder. What does he have on you?"

"This has nothing to do with him." She immediately got on the defensive side.

"Julia, I want to help you, but this is going to be my last chance." He looked up at her with his bright blue eyes begging her to take the offer.

"I don't need your help." She insisted, "Besides, it's too late."

"What-" He was interrupted when he saw Internal Affairs Bureau's officer, Rick Stetler knocking on the glass.

"I'm sorry Horatio," She breathed, "You may not understand this now, but it's for your own good."

He gave her one last look before making his way out of the room towards Rick.

"Rick,"

"US Marshal's office has just notified us that judge has just granted a warrant for your arrest."

"Granted to who?"

"Brazilian federal police." Rick took a deep breath, "They're in route to take you into custody, you're being extradited to Brazil this afternoon. They're charging you with murder, Horatio."

Horatio looked away from Rick and turned his gaze towards Julia, who was too guilt-stricken to hold his gaze.

After, once Horatio was outside and had given up his badge and gun, he was escorted to a black SUV where he was extracted to Brazil to face murder charges. Well, shit.

_**~9~**_

It was such a lovely day. The sun was out shining on the people as they walked passed each other, each having a different destination in mind. Some kids were playing games while their parents went through the outside market looking for fresh vegetables to feed to their families. If she didn't know any better she would say the scene looked to be out of a movie.

Jane sighed as she took her time walking along the sidewalk. Life was just... perfect. She and Luna had moved in with Julia and Kyle, their business was running smoothly so far, and she and Luna had more time to be together. This was probably the happiest she had been in her life, except for the day Luna took her away from her dreaded mother.

Luna was still coming to terms about having a mother in her life. She had spent so much time convincing herself she didn't need parents, but Jane could see the longing in her eyes even if she didn't admit to it out loud.

Luna still hadn't had any contact with Horatio either. She suspected it was because Luna was trying to give him some space after the whole fiasco with them trying to frame him thing.

Just as Jane turned the corner she felt something connect with the back of her head. Her unconscious body fell to the floor with a _thunk!_

She groaned when she awoke. Her head was pounding so bad she thought it would explode. She blearily blinked her eyes, adjusting to the light. She tried moving her hands, but they were bound behind her back, as were her legs were bound to the metal chair.

Where the hell was she? Where was Luna? What happened to her? She heard a door open to her right. She watched, utterly terrified, as her captor approached her.

"Hello Jane Doe," Wait, that voice sounded oddly familiar. She looked up at him. He looked to be around his early twenties, with blonde hair and gray eyes. He glared down at her, like she was a little pathetic ant waiting to be squashed by a boot.

"Who are you?" Her voice shook as she tried holding in the tears.

"You don't remember me?" He began circling her, like a shark with their prey, "I should be offended." He sneered.

Jane Doe's eyes widened once she figured out who he was. Oh, shit.

"What do you want?" She squeaked out.

"I want the Luna to pay for what she did, and I know exactly how to do it." He purred, running one of his fingers down Jane Doe's cheek, laughing at her as she cringed away. "Are you afraid." She just whimpered. "Good."

Luna, please help me.

_**~9~**_

Luna leaned back in her chair, rubbing her hands across her face. Their business was slowly starting to collapse. A lot of contracts had already bailed out since Derek's wraith, it was a miracle they were still afloat, and she hadn't told Jane either. She just didn't have the heart to take away her moments of peace.

She had found out from the news that some rich brat named Derek Rochet was arrested for trying to set the Lt. up for murder. She just sighed when she saw the blonde haired man behind cuffed and led into a police car. Such a pity. And she heard about how Julia had Horatio sent off to Brazil to face murder charges. Sigh.

She winced, reaching up to rub her heart, it hadn't stopped aching since Jane had left to take some time for herself.

She glanced at the clock, Jane had been out for hours now. Luna stood up and was just about to leave to search for her, when the woman of question walked through the front door.

"Jane," She greeted approaching her, "You've out for a while, I was just about to go looking for you." She whispered leaning forward to kiss her, but Doe dodged last moment and she ended up kissing her cheek instead.

She pulled back in confusion. She took a proper look at her. Jane looked as if she had been crying, and their was this permanent look of terror in her eyes. What the hell happened?

"Tesoro? Are you okay? Did something happen to you? Just tell me who hurt you and I'll find them." Doe shook her head willing Luna to just drop it. She had never lied to Luna before.

"I'm fine, it's just that with the move and your biological parents showing up as well as the tension between you and Horatio I just needed time to myself." She looked into Luna's eyes and lied straight to her face. She willed this sick feeling in her stomach to go away, before Luna could notice it.

"Okay. Do you need me to get something for you?" Her eyes were narrowed in slight suspicion. She could tell something was off.

"No, it's fine, I just have a headache." Doe quickly made her way out of her embrace and quickly making her way to their room, with Luna looking up in concern.

_What happened to her?_

Luna opened her eyes to the blinding light. She groaned rolling over, burying her face in the pillows. She blindly reached out for Doe only to come up empty handed. She raised her head. She was alone. That was _not_ like Jane Doe. They always woke up together, it was an unspoken tradition. What the hell is going through that head of hers?

She made her way downstairs, maybe she was just getting something to eat? Luna peered into the kitchen spotting her mom, but no luck when it came to her lover.

"Have you seen Jane?" She asked.

Julia turned around to face her newly found daughter. "Yes, she said she had something she needed to do and to tell you she'd be gone for a few hours."

Luna nodded, something in her gut was telling her a different story. She'd just have to wait and give Jane Doe her space, she'd probably tell me when she's ready... right? She still has to deal with the fact that her mother sent her father away for murder. Everything seemed to be falling apart and Luna was struggling to pick up the pieces.

_Where did Jane go anyway?_

**A/N: So, Horatio's been extract to Brazil to face murder charges and Jane had been kidnapped. Can anyone tell what's going on? I hope not, it makes for a better surprise later.**

**Thank you for the reviews my lovely's!**

**MsBitaboo**


	10. Break Down

**Thieves With Honor... Not really**

**Break Down**

"I like that, you're so cool." Julia said to her son, dry cleaning in hand, with Luna trailing behind them. "You're looking good, right?" Only to come to a stop in shock when they spotted Horatio across from them, with his sunglasses in place, and hands on his hips.

"Could we have a minute, kids?" He slowly removed his sunglasses to look at Julia.

"Um, take these with you," She handed the dry cleaning down to Kyle, still shocked to see Horatio wasn't in Brazil, "Go ahead sweeties, I'll see you in a second." She sent them off with a nod, before turning to Horatio.

"I guess you weren't expecting to see me again, huh?" He approached her.

"No." She admitted. "But Horatio, I didn't want you to die. I thought you'd have a better chance in Brazil than here against Ron Saris." She needed him to understand, she didn't send him away for the sake to get him out of her life, but she didn't want to see Ron hurt, or kill, him.

"So, I take it that's his dry cleaning."

"He's living with us now. Whatever Ron is, or isn't-"

"He's a killer," He interrupted dryly.

"He got me my children back,"

"Yes, but he killed Kathleen Newberry to do it."

"I had nothing to do with that." Julia protested. "The one witness who saw what Kyle did is gone. Can't you just let this go?" She pleaded with him slightly.

"One of my CSI's is missing,"

"And you think Ron had something to do with-"

"It was a rode side abduction, that's his signature."

"Oh my god," Julia whispered to herself in disbelief.

"If you stay with this man, you and the children are going to die." He swallowed hard at that thought.

Julia glared into his baby blue eyes for a moment, before storming off to her kids. Julia and Kyle looked back at Horatio for a few seconds before they walked off.

Luna hesitated, glancing between Horatio and Julia, looking as if she was debating something. She sighed slumping forward and followed Julia back to the car, not seeing Horatio's concerned look being thrown her way.

_**~10~**_

"I'll say hi to your children for you." Ron smirked at Horatio while getting up from his seat in the interrogation room he had been brought in for some CSI's disappearance.

"You do that." The look in Horatio's eyes promised hell if Ron laid one hand to Julia or the children.

"Ouch," Ron covered his eye in mock pain from where he had slammed his head on the table to accuse Horatio of beating him up, if he wasn't released, as he left the room.

Horatio placed his hands on his hips, irritated with the situation at hand. Ron couldn't be charged with Kathleen's murder, and he was living with his family putting their lives at risk every time he walked through the front door.

_**~10~**_

Luna was currently at her desk with papers everywhere, trying to figure out how she was going to keep the business afloat. After the fiasco with the client and Horatio, many clients heard about her squealing and her contracts were pulling out.

She also had to deal with this whole problem with Jane Doe. She knew her lover was lying to her yesterday. Jane Doe never lied to her. She didn't know what was happening but that sick feeling in her stomach hasn't gone away since Jane came home.

Just as that thought passed, the door opened and Jane came in looking like she wanted to be sick. She stopped in shock when she realized Luna was in the room with her.

"Oh... I thought you had gone back to the warehouse to sort everything out?" She nervously shifted on her feet.

"I did. But I finished sorting out the paperwork, so here I am." Jane started inching out of the room.

"I'll just... leave you to it," She turned around to leave.

"Jane," Luna snapped. She slowly turned around to face her. "Sit down." Luna commanded pointing to their bed. Jane obediently sat down on the bed, wringing her hands together like some child being sent to the principle's office. Luna crouched in front of her, leaving no escape route for her.

"Look at me," She requested softly, waiting until Jane was looking at her before continuing on. The quicker they get to the bottom of her behavior, the quicker they can get on with their lives. "What happened when you left the house yesterday?"

"Nothing. Really it was nothi-"

"Stop lying to me!" Luna hated to have to be harsh and firm with her, but she's run out of options. "Jane, I love you, so much darling, but you're a shitty liar. You always have been," She reached up caressing Jane's face. "It's one of the things I love about you most."

She tried to hide the tears as she pulled away from Luna's hand, looking away, praying for this conversation to be cut to a swift end.

"That's it. Right there. That's what I'm talking about Jane! Why do you keep pulling away from me?!" She took her hands planting them firmly on Jane's shoulders, determined to get the truth out of her.

"Because you always have to know everything, don't you Luna! There's no such thing as privacy around you and I'm sick of it!" Jane roughly pushed Luna off her and stood up looking right in her eyes. "You always have to be the one that's right, the one who makes decisions! Damn my opinion, you know what's best! You never ask me anything! I want to be heard Luna! You just go off and plan everything expecting me to just sit around waiting for you to tell me what to do! Not anymore, Luna, no more." Jane lowered her voice to a whisper, feeling completely drained after her outburst.

"Jane, I didn't mean to-," Luna managed to choke out before the door was ripped open, Julia stepping in.

"What is going on here?" Only for Jane to turn and run out the door, with tears streaming down her face. Julia looked back over to Luna with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Luna couldn't be bothered to give her an answer. Had she really just left Jane hanging like that? But... I thought she was happy. How did this go wrong? Luna stumbled over to her bed, collapsing on it. She didn't realize what had just happened. She felt dumb all around. She didn't feel Julia sit down next to her, or the arm that her mother wrapped around her.

"Luna? Are you okay?"

Luna looked up at her mother. The one responsible for letting her and Kyle getting sucked into an orphanage. She wanted to hate her so bad, but she couldn't. If Julia hadn't left her and Kyle, she would have never met Jane in the first place. That alone redeemed herself as a mother. Then she had her assistant bribe Kathleen to leave town so Kyle couldn't be tried. Luna was planning on doing the same thing actually.

"Yeah," She lied. "I guess we just need a little space. I'm fine really."

"If you're sure," She stood up giving her a kiss on her forehead before making her way to the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." She gave Luna one more look before closing the door behind her.

Luna sighed, thinking it would be best to just retire for the night. She walked into the bathroom stripping off her clothes after turning on the shower. She climbed into the shower, wincing as the hot water cascaded down her back. She and Jane had never had a fight before, she never realized she was slowly crushing Jane to her bidding. The weight of Jane's words came rushing back to her in waves.

_You always have to be right!_

_My opinion be damned!_

_No privacy around you!_

_I want to be heard!_

_Not anymore Luna!_

Luna let her body fall against the wall of the shower slowly sliding down until she was in a sitting position. She curled her legs under herself resting her arms on her sharply bent knees. Letting the tears run down her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried. She always had to be brave, either for Kyle or Jane, but here she could break down in piece.

_Forgive me, il mio tesoro._

**A/N: What! Luna and Jane fighting? That's unheard of. What's going to happen to their relationship? Who knows. I can say the next chapter might make you hate me a little. Just so you're prepared. Chapters might be coming out a bit more slowly then usual, I'm a bit behind on them so be aware.**

**I can't believe we're halfway through this story! Thank you guys for your reviews and adding it to your favorites. It means the world to me!**

**MsBitaboo**


	11. Love and Regret

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Love and Regret**

"I guess congratulations are in order," Julia stiffened when she heard him speak behind her.

Julia slowly turned around to face Horatio. He took off his sunglasses to look Julia in the eyes. She was currently at school waiting for the children to get out.

"You heard," Horatio nods, "The wedding was a little spur of the moment."

"Does Kyle know?" Luna probably knew as soon as they said I do.

"Is that why you've come, to lecture me about who I should be seeing?" She narrowed her gaze at him. She didn't know why Horatio thought she couldn't protect their children.

"Julia, Ron is after your money."

"My money?" She scoffed in disbelief.

"The money that you have made over the years doing what you do."

"Really? And what is that." She crossed her arms over her chest growing more annoyed and impatient with him with every word that fell out of his mouth.

"When you're gone he will eliminate the one thing that stands between him and that money."

"You're talking about Kyle and Luna. You don't think I considered that."

"I am not going to let that happen," He warned her. Horatio was going to take down Ron one way or another. He was not going to let him hurt Kyle, Luna or Jane Doe.

"You don't have a choice,"

"But where the children are concerned I do,"

Julia hesitated, weighing over her options carefully. "What are you proposing?" She said after a few seconds of silence.

"Do not go back home. You meet me at Miami shores airstrip at five pm today."

The bell rang and students began rushing out of the building. Kyle spotted his parents in a middle of a serious conversation a few yards ahead of him. He frowned. He could take a guess at what his dad was doing here.

"They are innocent," Horatio reminded her.

"We'll be there at five," She agreed.

Horatio walked past her to Kyle who was already walking up towards him.

"What's going on dad?" Kyle sighed.

"I need to talk to you."

"This looks serious," Kyle noted.

"It is serious," He agreed.

"Is it about Ron again?" Kyle just wanted this to end. He was done hearing about how Ron was dangerous. He wasn't thrilled at Ron being his step-father, but there was nothing he could do about it. Luna had told him at lunch, she had been keeping tabs on Julia when wedding certificate came up. He didn't like the way Ron would stare at Luna, like she was someone bug needing to be squashed. He tried keeping her and Jane out of the house when he was around.

"It's about Ron. Now listen to me I need you and your mother to leave the country for a while."

"What do you mean a while. How long is a while?" He immediately got on the defensive. He was not going to just pack up his stuff and leave, not when he finally found them.

"For as long as it takes." Horatio looked into Kyle's eyes trying to convey how much danger they were in with Ron running around them.

"Look, it took us our entire life to meet you, okay now you just want to send us away?" Kyle spoke for Luna as well. She hated change with a fiery passion and she was not going to like this on bit.

"Someday you will understand what I'm doing."

"That's what they all say, then they're just gone." Kyle snapped, sick of hearing the same thing before he and Luna were shipped to some other god awful foster home.

"I need you to trust me,"

"Yeah, they all say that too."

They both looked up when they heard a commotion. They saw Jane exiting the building with Luna right on her heels. They saw Luna grab Jane's wrist and spin her around until she was facing her. Kyle frowned when he saw the tears in Jane's eyes.

_**~11~**_

"Hold on!" Luna exclaimed before grabbing Jane's wrist and spun her around till she was facing her. "What do you mean 'I can't do this anymore?' What can't you do?"

"This!" Jane gestured wildly between them. "I can't pretend everything's fine anymore, Luna."

"What? What's wrong? Just tell me and I'll fix it." Luna shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was. All Jane had to do was ask and she'd fix it for her in a heartbeat.

"I mean the whole situation with everything. I can't take it anymore, Luna. It has to stop."

"I can make it stop, just ask." She tried comforting her. She'll stop whatever was bothering Jane Doe.

Jane closed her eyes, Luna still wasn't getting her message. She hoped she could get out of saying it out loud, but now she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I mean us, Luna."

"What do you mean us? There's nothing to fix right... right?"

"Luna I'm just tired of this. The business is failing isn't it? Then there's the situation with your mom and Ron. The tension between us that's been here for days. It just... it's getting to me." Luna blinked, how did she know the business was failing? She hadn't told Jane anything, and she and Derek were the only ones who knew. And she hadn't heard of Derek since he was sent to prison.

"Then we'll go somewhere. Just you me." She reached placing a hand on shoulder, "I promise not to ignore you and you can decide where we go for how long. You can plan out every detail if that's what you want." Luna whispered staring into her eyes.

"I can't go away with you Luna. Not now... not ever." Jane swallowed back the bile in her throat.

"W-What? But..." She stuttered slightly. She could feel something shifting in the atmosphere, like a bond was about to be broken.

Jane took a deep breath, mentally and emotionally preparing herself for what she was about to say next.

"I can't do this, Luna." She admitted, "I can't be with you and slap a smile on my face and pretend everything's fine when it's not. Luna I'm not-"

"No," Luna shook her head in denial cutting her off, "Don't say it." She begged her, "Please don't say it." But she saw it in her eyes, the dreaded words that could take down even her if they were spoken.

Jane looked right into Luna's eyes and said, "Luna I'm not in love with you anymore." She whispered slowly reaching up and taking off the gold heart necklace Luna had given to her when they first had declared their love for each other at the docks.

She gently placed the necklace in Luna's hand, folding her fingers around it. "Give this to someone who deserves it." She whispered, reaching up to place a final kiss on Luna's cheek, before turning and walking away. Leaving the woman she loved behind.

Jane tried holding in her sobs as best as she could while rounding the corner of the school building. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop the wails from coming out.

Why did I do that? Why did I hurt her? I can't go through with this. Seeing Luna's face twist into pure gut wrenching pain was too much for her. She had to turn back and apologize.

Just as she was about to turn around and run back to Luna and beg for forgiveness, she slammed into a hard chest. She gasped looking up into Derek's eye's. The one who wanted revenge so badly for the loss of his father.

"Good job Jane," He sneered, "Now all we have to do is wait for your precious Luna to sink into a dark abyss. That's when we'll kill her."

"What? No! You said if I did what you wanted you'd leave her alone." She lunged at him, but his bodyguards, more like thugs for hire, held her back tying her wrists together. She was then carried off to the black van, with her fighting them every second. For Luna.

_Oh God, what did I do?_

_**~11~**_

Luna watched as Jane walked away from her. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream or shout out to her to stop. To come back to her. Her mind began swimming in a void of nothing but heartbreak, so this is why some people kill themselves when their lovers break up with them, it just too fucking painful to bear.

_Il mio tesoro, please come back to me._

She didn't realize she was hyperventilating until Kyle approached her. "Luna," She think he called out her name, but she didn't care. She just wanted her Jane back... her little doe. What did I do? Was I too controlling with her? Did I push her away? When did it all go wrong? What happened?

"Luna, what's going on? Where's Jane going?"

Suddenly the pain rescinded at the sound of her name, and all that was left was pure anger. Anger at Jane for leaving her. For rejecting her love. For the business collapsing. For mom getting married to Ron. For taking the damned contract that led them here in the first place. But most of all, she was angry at herself for pushing Jane away.

"I'll tell you what's 'going on' Kyle." She sneered, finally looking into his eyes. Kyle felt frozen when she glared at him with such anger it made him take small step back. "Jane Doe is nothing but a little bitch, who will stomp on anyone to get what she wants."

As soon as she said those words she instantly regretted it. Jane was nothing short of kind and gentle, no matter how much she was hurting Jane didn't deserve to be called that. But she was too pissed off to care or to take it back at the moment. She has never been this angry in her life, and quite frankly she didn't know what to do with all the hate coursing through her blood stream.

She clenched her fists together, being mindful of the necklace clutched in her right hand, and took a deep breath. She tried fighting back the anger and hurt as she stalked past Kyle and her parents.

_I'm not in love with you._

She had no idea where she was going, but anywhere was better then here.

**A/N: *Ducks behind desk* Holy shit. Did anyone else see that coming? Well it looks likes Jane and Luna are no more. What a shocker! Thank you guys for you love and support.**

**Reviews? It makes me happy! :)**

**MsBitaboo**


	12. Letting Go For Love

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Letting Go For Love**

Another crash echoed through the house, Kyle winced but otherwise ignored it. This had been going on for a few hours now, Luna would break something in her room, then she would curl up and cry while chugging back a bottle of vodka he had failed in taking away from her. He had never in all of his life seen her like this before, so broken, and out of touch with the world. He had never seen her cry before. It was a heart-breaking sight to witness. He and mom opted to stay away and let her mourn for her lost love.

They both had figured out what had transpired with her and Jane at school, when Jane gave her the necklace back. Julia tried to comfort her, saying how it always hurts to loose you first love. Then Luna tried to kill to her, screaming how Jane wasn't just some god damn crush. She hurled everything at them screaming to get out, that she hated them. She blamed them for what had happened with Jane. She said if she had never moved in or if he had never been arrested Jane would still be here with her.

Kyle didn't blame Luna for anything she said to them. She was hurting, an emotion that was foreign to her. Jane was the first thing Luna actually had to loose. And it broke her inside. If he was being honest, he didn't Luna would ever get over the loss of Jane. He saw the way they both looked at each other. The amount of love in their glances alone, was astounding. He always wished he would find that someone that would look at him like the way they look at each other. He didn't know how to help her, and it killed him inside. He failed his sister in more ways than one.

Another crashed sounded, and another piece of Kyle's heart tore apart.

_**~12~**_

Horatio slowly opened the door, and stepped into the house, taking off his sunglasses. He titled his head when he was greeted with silence. He brought his gun out of his holster, he cocked his gun, firmly gripping it with both hands he slowly inched himself down the hallway.

Just as he rounded the corner he heard the sound of a gun and Kyle's nervous face came into view. Kyle sighed slumping forward in relief.

"Dad, I heard a noise." He explained while lowering his gun.

"It's me son," Horatio placed his weapon back into his holster, "You're okay."

He heard the sound of high heels clicking on the tile floor. He looked up to see Julia approaching them.

"Horatio," She took a few more steps towards them, "We didn't think we'd see you again. We did just what you said to do. We waited, and now we're leaving."

"I need more time Julia,"

"What am I suppose to tell Ron?"

"I don't want you to see Ron,"

"That man is my husband," Julia narrowed her eyes. She didn't understand why Horatio hated Ron so much. Besides the fact that he kidnapped a woman, but it was for there son.

"And that is your problem Julia. I need four more hours." He tried to persuade.

"Mom, just give him more time." Kyle spoke up reminding them he was still here.

"Hang on son. I need to talk to your mom alone."

Kyle sighed, deciding to check on Luna. And by that he meant he was going to press his ear on the outside of the door to see if he could hear anything.

Once he was gone, Horatio handed Julia a key.

"What's this?" Julia reached out to take it.

"This is the key to a safe place. There's been a change in plans. I want you and the children to go there and wait for my call." Julia mind flashed towards Luna's murderous gaze. That might be a bit of a problem.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked.

"I'm going underground," He hesitated, "How is she?"

"She's not doing well,"

Julia whispered closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds when she heard a large crash boomed through the house, startling Horatio. "She does that, every now and again. Then she'll just curl up and cry, never once letting go of that necklace."

Horatio glanced up the stairs, concerned for his daughter's safety... and sanity.

"Go," Julia ordered him, "I'll make sure their safe."

Horatio nods sending one last look up the stairs were another smaller crash sounded, before making his way out of the house. It was time to bring down Ron Saris.

_**~12~**_

The salty water slowly dripped down her face as she collapsed in the corner of her room. She just stared at another piece of furniture she'd broken. She sniffled, taking another swing at her bottle of vodka. Every tear that left her eye was a reminder of what she had lost.

_Drip._

It fell to the floor, creating a puddle around the poor girl as she mourned. Luna had never been emotionally compromised in her life. She didn't know how to deal with it, how to make the hurt go away. She thought about moving on, find some meaningless chick to bang and get Jane out of her system, but that thought only succeeded in making her feel ill. She couldn't betray her, even now.

_Drip._

She didn't understand what happened to them. Ever since Jane returned from that stupid walk she changed. She started acting distant, not returning any affection, ignoring her... but worst of all she never said I love you. The last time she said that was before she left. Then nothing, just a certain coldness towards her.

_Drip._

Maybe Jane was right. Maybe Luna was too controlling, always having to know everything, make all the decisions for her, ignore her opinion. Gods, she was a terrible person, no wonder Jane left her. Luna had grown up thinking about no one but her and Kyle. She always made the shots, the one who had to be strong, the leader of the group. Maybe that's her problem. That's why she was ignoring Jane's opinion, because she was the one who had to take care of everyone. She just got used to being the leader. Her word was law. No more.

_Drip._

She wouldn't control anyone any longer. She was done being the strong one, being the leader, being the one Kyle and Jane looked up to for a solution to everything. What good has it done besides tear her and Jane apart? Jane was never coming back. That was something she had to accept, she had to let her go so she can be happy. Who knows, maybe she'll find someone else who would actually appreciate her, give her everything she ever needed or wanted, settle down and maybe have family together. Luna's heart clenched painfully at the thought of someone else touching her.

_Drip._

She would let Jane go, but she would never, ever stop loving her, _il mio tesoro._

_**~12~**_

Julia leaned down, kissing Ron's cheek as the boat a few feet away from then rocked slightly from the waves. "What happened to your face?" She whispered, gazing at the cuts along the right hand side of his face.

"I had an altercation with a punk. It's nothing." He assured her.

"Horatio was so stupid to think that I'd ever leave you." Julia wrapped her arms around his neck caressing his face with her left hand.

"Forget him. Forget that name, okay? He's dead to us, okay?" They both leaned in and started to kiss each other, "You know what? This right there," He said pointing to the crates that were sitting in the boat. "That's out new beginning."

"What's in those boxes, Ron?" She giggled.

"I thought you'd never ask. Fused alloy bullets. That's a whole shipment. A whole shipment in all those boxes, we got more down in the hull of the boat."

"You don't need to do this. I've got money."

"My money this time, baby."

"So what's our plan?"

"We're going to sail out of here, you and me, all these bullets. I've got a buyer in South America with an endless need for fused alloys. Money and me, and bullets. What more could a woman want right?" He smirked.

Julia smile slowly fell off her face, "A divorce."

"A what?" Julia started walking away from him, towards Horatio who had his gun drawn ready to fire at any given time. "What the hell is this?!" He exclaimed to her.

"It's called a reconcilable differences, Ron." Julia moved passed Horatio and started walking back up the dock.

"Aw, don't do this. What are you doing?!" Ron angrily exclaimed to Julia. She just kept walking on, stopping to only look back at him for a few seconds, before continuing on.

"No," Ron shook his head in denial and started backing away towards the boat. "No, it's not going to go down like this Horatio."

"Ron-"

"It's my boat, are you going to shoot me?"

"Don't do it, Ron."

Ron grabbed the gun out of his jacket and started firing wildly towards Horatio's general direction. Horatio ducked and Ron took cover inside the boat.

"Ron!" Horatio lined up his aim, and fired a single round into the boat's gas tank. The boat was engulfed in flames in seconds, before blowing up once the flames reached the crates of ammo aboard. He just sighed, tucking his gun back into his belt. Ron, presumably, was destroyed along with the fused alloy bullets. Now he had another problem on his hands.

Luna and Jane Doe's relationship. Oh, dear.

**A/N: Poor Luna. Trying to deal with her break up and let her go. Big mistake. Ron has been dealt with so that's one problem solved. Thank you for the reviews my lovely's!**

**MsBitaboo**


	13. The Little Things

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**The Little Things**

_How did she know?_

How did Jane know the business was failing? Luna couldn't for the life of her, let it go. She didn't know why it was bugging her so much. She didn't tell her and the only other person who knew was Derek, but he was still in prison. Luna dealt with their financial problems so their was no way she could have know... right?

Luna paced her broken, empty room. She was passed the hurt and anger of the 'break up', now she was just confused. She didn't know why Jane broke up with her. Her mouth said one thing while her eyes said another. She was in too much denial to see Jane's body language at the time, but now that she's calmed down, she could analyze the situation more carefully.

Jane looked to be scared and upset when she came home from her day out, so what could have happened in such a few short hours that would cause her to have a break down then break off their relationship? Luna sighed, she couldn't figure this out on her own. Her mind was too scrambled up from Jane's hurtful words to process correctly. She always had trouble focusing when it came to her Doe. Luna sighed, as her train of thought went blank again. She needed to go back to the day it all started.

_Okay, let's think about this... she came home and started acting weird. Then what? Then she refused to show affection to me for weeks and seemed to be almost distancing herself away form me. Then she broke up with me after school, but why? Jane was a terrible lair and I knew once I went back and relived the scene that Jane was lying through her pretty little teeth to me._ Luna thought, before an idea struck her.

She took out her phone, "Cooper... I need a favor."

_**~13~**_

"You want me to what?" Dan Cooper, a former lab tech, looked up at Luna with a confused look on his face.

He knew Luna from when she had bailed him out of a sticky situation with him owing a little bit for having a little gamble with some colleagues a while back, and he had said that if you ever needed anything he'd be here. Well, now it was time for him to live up to his word.

"I need you to bring up the security feed on Jane Doe." She gave him the date, time, and place of where Jane was after she had left for her walk. "When she came home that day she started acting weird. Something must have spooked her." She concluded.

"Or, maybe she just wasn't all that into you-" Luna grabbed his throat cutting off his airway.

"Did you want to repeat that?" He frantically shook his head back and forth. Jesus she was one scary bitch when she was on a mission.

He hurriedly typed it in to his computer, and the footage was brought up. They saw Jane leaving Julia's house, they followed her on her way to a farmer's market, watching her as he seemed to be at peace. She saw her stroll around for a little while, taking in the peaceful mood, then when she rounded the corner she appeared to stumble. Then nothing. It was like she vanished.

"Wait. Go back. Zoom in when she rounds the corner." Dan re-winded the tape and zoomed in at her request and saw something come out of the shadows and hits Jane on the back of her head.

She saw a face flash.

"Pause it," She snapped, "Zoom," He zoomed in a hundred percent on the face, revealing it to be... _Derek Rochet. _She watched as he moved to pick her up, with the help of once a loyal driver... _Carlos the fucking __immigrant__,_ before they dragged her off somewhere.

"Goddammit!" She swore, before she thought about what had transpired during school. She ordered the techie to bring up the school security footage on that day. They saw the argument they had before Jane walked off.

She went round the corner to come in contact with Derek. "Can you add sound?"

"Nope," He popped the 'p' adding to Luna's impatience for the day. "Sorry, these tapes are visual only. No audio."

Then she saw them take Jane away in a dark van. How cliché of them. There wasn't a number plate on the vehicle so Luna was going to have to start from scratch. They've held Jane hostage for weeks now and she was only finding this now?!

"Fuck!" Luna screamed, slamming her hands on the table before running out of the house and jumping in her car, speeding towards the police station, where a certain red-head works. She needed to have a little chat with him.

_**~13~**_

"He's dead? Brice Kerwen is dead?" Kyle and Horatio were in room discussing the murder of Julia's neighbor Brice.

"He was killed on your mother's drive way by you mother's car. Do you a set of those keys?" Kyle reached into his pockets producing the keys.

"Yeah, I mean she lets me drive the Porshe."

"Did you or Luna use the vehicle today?"

"No, Dad I-" He sat down next to his dad on the black couch. "Dad listen to me. I did not do this. And Luna doesn't even use mom's car she has her own... not like she actually leaves the house anymore." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Kyle, you had a public fight with this man, that's going to be a problem."

"I was only trying to protect mom. He was stealing her meds."

"Okay why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I-I don't know, I... thought I could handle it on my own." Their was a brief pause, "Look there's only one other set of keys... if there's a chance mom did do this-"

"Okay hang on. Hang on. Just hang on." Horatio stood up from the couch.

"Look if it comes to that," Kyle hesitated, "I want you to put me in that drivers seat."

Before anymore words could be said the door ripped open to reveal one angry Luna on the other side.

"Did you know?!" She cried looking at Horatio stepping in the room.

"Luna what's-"

"Did you know Derek Rochet was out of prison?!" She growled, interrupting Horatio. She had no patience for anyone today.

Horatio's silenced answered her.

"W-Why didn't you tell me! I needed to know this!" She roared in anger, grabbing his jacket with her fists.

"Luna you need to calm down," Horatio said trying to pull her hands away from him, before she got herself hurt.

"Who's Derek Rochet? Why was he in jail?" Kyle butted in, seeing Luna about to blow.

"Derek was the one who gave me the contract to set Horatio up for murder." She explained through clenched teeth, releasing Horatio's jacket. "And somehow he got out of prison and kidnapped Jane!"

"Jane's missing? Since when?" Kyle gasped. He thought of Jane like his own sister, so to hear she was being held somewhere made his blood boil. He winced at the thought of what Luna was feeling at the moment.

"He first kidnapped her when she went out for some time alone, and then again after school after she..." She didn't need to elaborate further, they all knew which day she was talking about. "He made her say to me that she didn't love me." Luna realized. She started pacing the room.

"All that time, with the way she would pull away from me, not saying I love you, being distance and cold... all that was Derek's doing." Luna was going to kill him. But first she had to find Jane. And she knows just who to talk to.

"Why did he take Jane?"

"To extract his revenge on me..." This was all her fault, she realized. This whole mess was her entire fault for everything. "Because I failed to bring Horatio down and gave him up to the police, he wants me to pay... and Jane's my only weakness." She whispered in dread.

"What are you going to do?" Kyle eyed her carefully. She blinked snapping out of her despair for a moment.

"I'm gonna kill him." She simply said as if it was no big deal.

"Luna," Horatio stepped in seeing the dark look in her eyes, knowing she was serious. "Let me handle this. My team can find Jane and bring her back. Derek will be put in jail to-"

"To what?! So he can escape again? So he can just kidnap Jane again, no. No, I'm not taking that chance, dad. He's going down by my hand... and if you get in my way... you'll give me no choice." She whispered staring directly into his blue eyes, showing him the truth. Neither of them noticed it was the first time Luna had called him dad to his face.

"You'll take too long anyway. Every minute that's not spent looking for her she's in more danger. I know I can find her and I don't need the police to butt in and make everything worse." She growled.

She gave one last meaningful look at him, before rushing out the door, planning on visiting an _old friend _of hers ignoring Horatio's calling to her as she rushed down the stairs, having no patience for the fucking elevator.

_I'll save you, Jane. Whatever. It. Takes._

**A/N: Luna's figured out something wasn't right and now she's on her way to save Jane! Can she save her? Well if you know Luna by now, she probably can't, but keep your hopes high!**

**Thank you for the reviews my lovely's!**

**MsBitaboo**


	14. Burning Love

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Burning Love**

The red-head casually walked into a specific bar, looking around and spotting her target at the bar, nursing a cup of alcohol in the dirty run down place. She rolled her covered eyes at him, what an idiot, he was always at this bar at the exact place and time, always without fail. Habits get you killed my friend. She strolled towards him, hands in pockets, before seating herself in the stool next to him.

He looked up at her and did a double-take. His eyes widened, and his heart started pounding as he began to stutter.

"L-L-Luna, I wasn't expecting to s-s-see you h-here." She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile falsely.

"Long time no see Carlos." She greeted with the smile still plastered on her face, while slipping off her sunglasses. "You're looking good. How have you been?" She angled her body so it was facing towards him.

"F-Fine." Carlos nervously began to sweat while gulping down the rest of his drink. "How are you and... Jane." She saw him swallow.

"Oh, you know me, I'm always fine." She waited a few seconds before continuing, "You know, Carlos, something really weird happened to Jane the other day." She began, "She dumped me!" She chuckled. "Women, huh?" She slapped him not to gently on the back.

He flinched and gave a little nervous laugh. He started to calm his racing heart, thinking he was out of the clear and Luna had no idea what was going on with Jane and his involvement.

_Shame on him._

"Well, after she dumped me I was wondering what had caused this on," Luna gestured with her hands, "So, I did a little snooping around and I saw someone take Jane Doe when she was having a little stroll around the market." She watched with glee as he began to panic.

Carlos started breathing rapidly as he realized what she was talking about. "You know, the man that took her looked exactly like you Carlos."

"D-Did he?" He looked around trying to see if he could find a quick escape. Nothing.

"Yeah, but I thought that couldn't be Carlos because he was a good man and he respected me enough not to hurt the people I love... right Carlos?" Luna whispered the last part leaning forward until their face was only an inch apart. Until...

"Well," Luna declared clapping her hands together making him jump at the sudden noise, before she stood up. "I think we have some catching up to do, right Carl?" He winced at the nickname.

"I, uh, actually have some business I have to attend to-" He was cut of mid sentence.

"Nonsense!" Luna laughed, before her whole demeanor changed to a much more dark, and sinister one, "You wouldn't say no to me... would you?" She whispered darkly right in his ear. She roughly grabbed his arm hauling him with a shout of, "Come on Carl! Let's see what you've been up to for the past few weeks." Like I already don't know, Luna thought bitterly.

She shoved him out the back way door, non too gently. Once she was sure they were alone, she grabbed the little fuck by the back of his neck while slamming him, face first into a wall. He started to struggle, but Luna held onto him painfully tight.

"Where's my Jane?" She calmly questioned him as if she was asking for a pen.

"I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about." Bad move.

She took her pocket knife out of her coat pocket and stabbed it right into his thigh, not deep enough to be life-threatening, but enough to get the message across. He gave a muffled scream against the brick wall.

"Let's start this again, shall we? Where's. My. Jane?" She snarled.

"I-I don't know!" He wailed. Wrong answer.

She spun him around, and promptly punched him right in the eye. He clutched his head with a yell. She gave him a few minutes to calm down, before she took her boot covered foot and slammed it into his dick. He gave a high-pitched screech as he went down on the floor, clutching his broken balls in his hands, his face buried in the grimy, disgusting alley floor.

"Carlos." When he didn't move she reached down and pulled his head up, "Carlos, look at me." Once their eyes connected she took her pocket knife out of his leg, ignoring his whimper, and placed it ever so delicately at his throat.

His eyes filled with tears and fear. He shook his head back and forth with a cry of, "No! Please! Please don't kill me!"

"Shh," She cooed at him, like a fussy baby needing attention, while crouching down towards him. "Just tell me where Jane is and you have my word that you will walk away from this, okay? Just tell me the location." She crooned, running her free hand through his hair, trying to coax the truth from him.

"Please! You have to believe me, I-I didn't mean to hurt Jane Doe!" He whimpered.

"I know you didn't, baby. I know." She whispered to him, still stroking his dirty black hair away from his face. "Tell me."

"He's keeping her at the abandoned warehouse off to the right side of the docks." He slurred, trying to stay conscious.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Carlos." She removed the blade from his throat and let him fall to the floor before standing up and making her way back to the car, leaving Carlos there to die.

She never noticed a man step out of the shadows towering over Carlos's broken body. He brought the phone up to his ear.

A simple, "She knows," was all he said, before hanging up the phone. He turned back towards Carlos.

Carlos reached a hand up to him. "Please help me!" He begged.

The man took a gun out of his jacket and cocked it. "No!" A scream came from an empty alley, followed by a _**Bang!**_

That's where Horatio and his team found the body of Carlos, lying in a pool of his own blood with a bullet lodged in his forehead.

_**~14~**_

The young girl wept silently on her dirty, worn out cot. She had been in their for weeks, ever since she broke Luna's heart Derek had taken her and shoved her in here, with little food and water, and no way to contact anyone. She reached to her neck, out of habit, only to find that the necklace was gone. She couldn't stop remembering the look on Luna's face when she broke her heart. If she ever made it out of this alive, she hoped to the gods Luna would forgive for her sins. But perhaps she won't, for that is her decision and hers alone. Maybe Luna will find someone else to love her, and take care of her. And not break her heart, she thought bitterly.

She was useless. Here she was not even attempting to make it right, instead she just curled up in a corner and cried. Maybe it was a good thing she left Luna, so Luna wouldn't be stuck with her anymore. She was never the strong one, she was the lost little sheep waiting for orders from her owner, only for them to never come and leave her wandering for ever alone.

_What happens now?_

She hoped Luna would forget about her, so she wouldn't fall into Derek's trap to kill both her and Luna. Hopefully Luna will make it out of this alive, but for her... there was no hope for herself. She had already accepted the fact that she wouldn't make it out of here with her heart still beating.

She winced when she heard her door slam open. She looked up to see Derek approaching her with a murderous look in his eyes. He grabbed her by the forearm and began dragging her out of the filthy room.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?!" She shrieked, struggling to break out of his grip, as he forcibly dragged her out the room with his hired body guards on either side of them.

"Change of plans, you're little whore lover figured it out, so we have to take a different approach."

Luna knows? Jane thought to herself hopefully. Oh god, don't do anything stupid Luna, please! Derek slammed Jane's head against the wall, ceasing her struggles, and letting her fall to the ground unconscious. Derek motioned for his people to take Jane's body.

"Oh Luna," He tsked, "When are you going to learn to give up?" He whispered to himself, while watching as his men tied Jane up to the wall behind her, with no chance of escape.

He grabbed the gasoline tank and began pouring it everywhere. He whistled to his men to do the same with the rest of the gas cans. Once the whole building was covered, he took a single match out of his pocket, and lit it up.

A sinister smile crept up on his face.

_Burn._

**A/N: Oh my god! The house is on fire! Literally! Don't kill me just yet, you never know if Luna will save the day... yeah you should go ahead and kill me.**

**Should I rename 'Thieves With Honor... Not Really'? Vote on my profile, or give me a suggestion via review or private message.**

**Anyway thank you guys for the reviews my lovely's, I shall see you tomorrow.**

**MsBitaboo**


	15. My Terrible Little Liar

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**My Terrible Little Liar**

The yellow Camaro shot off down the road, never stopping, never faltering as it tore to its destination. It ran right through multiple red lights, ignoring traffic signs, speeding right through school zones. Some might call that reckless driving, but if they knew the truth about why the car was rushing so fast, they might stop flipping it off and blaring their horn at it.

A police car spotted it violated several traffic laws in just a few seconds, turned its sirens on and began the chase. He reported to dispatch that he had spotted a yellow Camaro and back up was being sent to his location.

Luna glanced behind her to see a police car behind her, following her. She just sniffed, she didn't have time to deal with them right now or shake them off her. She'll just have to try to shake them off on her way to the docks towards Jane.

She sped up as fast as the damned car would go, took sharper turns, and even more dangerous maneuvers, but the little fucker was determined to see her go down. As soon as she saw the docks on her left side she took a sharp turn into a small alleyway, causing the cop to speed right past her.

She knew she didn't have much time to get to the docks and find Jane before back up would be running her up the ass, but she was not going down without a fight. She reached the building only to freeze in horror.

_It was on fire._

"Jane!" She screamed running out of her car towards the burning building, only to be tackled by that goddamned police fuck. "Get off me!" She shrieked clawing at the concrete trying to find leverage to pull away.

He took his handcuffs, locking them securely behind her back before dragging her to his police car.

"Please! I'm begging you! Jane's in there! Call for help, I don't care what you do to me! Just save her!" That made him pause for a few seconds before he shoved her in the back closing the door on her, before bringing out his radio and calling for help.

Just then multiple cop cars and CSI hummers made their way to the scene. Horatio exited his vehicle and did a double take at the burning building and the thrashing Luna inside the cop car. It didn't take a genius to know that Jane was inside.

"Get me fire rescue right now!" Horatio hollered.

"I already called it in. There on their way now." The officer that had tackled Luna, informed Horatio.

As soon as those words left his mouth they heard the fire engine roar up to the building. The firefighters immediately began pulling their hose towards the building, blasting it with high pressured water.

They heard something that made them freeze with horror.

A heart-breaking, terrified, pain filled, blood-curling _scream_ echoed through the building and reached the ears of everyone in a mile radius.

"LUNA!" Jane screeched as loud as she could while she struggled against her bindings. The flames started licking their way up the hallway towards where she was bound. She didn't want to die, knowing the last words she ever spoke to Luna was 'I'm not in love with you'. She couldn't leave until she knew the truth. Until Luna knew she was only trying to save her.

She regretted ever letting Derek mess with her head, and now look where she was, about to burn to death. Fantastic.

Luna positioned her feet at the door of the cop car and with an almighty _crash! _It flew off of the car with impressive force as Luna viciously climbed out of the car, breaking her handcuffs in one swift movement, and sprinted her way through everyone towards the building.

"Luna! Don't!" Her father screamed to her, trying to catch her before she could run into the flames. She just looked into his eyes for the briefest of seconds and he knew in that moment, she was unstoppable.

They tried to catch her before she reached the building, but she wasn't having any of it. She dodged through every single pair of hands, before she was inches away from the building. She didn't hesitate to ram the doors open with her shoulder. She could clearly hear something break inside her as the door was wretched open by the force Luna put behind it.

She stumbled inside, the door swung shut behind her, ignoring the flames as they began to burn her, and started the search to find Jane before the fire does.

_**~15~**_

Horatio could do nothing but watch as his daughter threw her body against the door, flinging it open and running inside, the door swinging shut behind her.

"Luna!" He yelled in one last effort to save her, but to no avail.

He knew when he saw her look at him while she was running towards the building, she would die trying to get Jane to safety. He couldn't fault her for that. He would do the same for Marisol if it had ever come down to that. He could only pray both she and Jane would make it out alright.

He had lost all of his family through tragedy. His brother Raymond was beaten to death by Antonio Riaz in Brazil. His wife was murdered by a Mala Noche sniper. His mother was killed by his own father and in return he had killed his own father in a failed attempt to save his mother.

He didn't think he'd be able to handle loosing his own children. His own flesh and blood. He considered Jane apart of the family as well. He didn't care that his daughter was in love with another woman, he just wanted them both to be happy and safe.

He had failed as a father to keep them safe. To keep them from harm. And look where they are, Jane and Luna were trapped in a burning building and Kyle was a suspect in a murder investigation. He was a failure.

_**~15~**_

A hot glowing body of ignited gas greedily began to burn the old structure, turning its old and worn out wood to ash, ripping apart the structure. Flames burned through everything it could find. The structure began to creak and groan, signaling to all that watched it would stand no more than a few more minutes. But Luna would rather die in the flames with Jane, then live without her.

If she could get Jane out alive she would gladly sacrifice her life to do so in a heart beat. She dragged Jane down with her all those years ago when she found her and taught her to be a thief. Never again would she ever take another contract, or steal. The business had already failed and she had no intention of ever building it back up. She had caused this, this was all her fault and she would be damned if she let Jane take the fall for her sins.

"Jane! Where are you!" Luna screamed as she clambered through the debris. The smoke entered her lungs making her choke. Her vision began blurry the minute she stepped inside, and her shoulder was beginning to ache, reminding her something was broken.

"Luna!" She heard Jane cry back. She made her way through the flames up the collapsing stairs towards Jane's voice, dodging the broken and unstable steps and flames.

"Jane!" She hollered reaching the top of the broken stairs. She looked both ways searching for her when she saw the door at the end of the hall where she saw a flash of black hair. She ripped the open to reveal Jane bound to the wall behind, struggling to break free.

"Jane," Luna breathed, before falling to her knees in front of her, "Are you okay?" She whispered caressing her face before making quick work of her bindings.

"Luna," She sobbed with tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I said to you! I didn't mean it!" She cried.

"Shh, I know sweetheart, I know." She cooed uniting Jane's bound feet once her wrists were free.

"How did you know?"

"Oh my darling," Luna whispered as she took a second to cradle her face and lay a kiss upon her forehead, "You're a terrible liar, baby. But you're my terrible liar." She took Jane's hands, pulling her up.

"Come on sweetheart," She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket placing over Jane's mouth to keep her from inhaling in the smoke, and then swept her up in her arms, "I have to get you out of here."

She made her way back to the stairs only to see that they were completely engulfed with flames and smoke. She wasn't risking her precious cargo trying to attempt going down that. She had to find another way and fast. The building gave another groan as if it was reminding her of her time limit.

She quickly scanned the area and found a hole in the concrete floor in the corner of the room. She quickly set Jane down as far away from the fire as possible and took a look down the hole it looked to be a seven foot drop. Easily made for these circumstances.

"Jane," She called to her, "We're going to have to jump down, okay."

Jane started hyperventilating. What was Luna thinking! Couldn't they go down the stairs. She looked backwards to see the stairs had just collapsed altogether. Oh... that's why.

"Look at me! Jane, look at me." She waited until their eyes connected before continuing, "I'll catch you. I promise I'll catch you, sweetheart." She gently hauled Jane off the floor towards the gap.

"Ready?" Jane slowly nodded. She could do this, for Luna.

Luna swung her legs over, gave Jane one more encouraging smile and dropped. She landed with a _thunk! _She slowly straightened up, testing the bones and muscles in her legs to see if anything was broken. Nothing. She looked back up to Jane.

"Jane drop!" She yelled up to her, spreading her arms to catch her. But Jane shook her head.

"I can't do it!" Jane cried ass she started to panic again. She frantically began looking around trying to see if there was another way down.

"Jane, I'll catch you." Luna pleaded, she could see the flames getting bigger and started crawling towards Jane.

"Trust me," She said, looking up into her big chocolate eyes.

Jane closed her eyes and with one swift motion fell down the hole... right into Luna's arms. She cried out in shock bringing her arms around Luna and she held on tightly as she tried to even out her breathing.

"You're okay, you're okay." Luna assured her as she began making her way towards the front of the building where the door was.

She managed to dodge most of the flames but those she couldn't she would use her body as a shield to protect Jane. She was almost to the door when she froze halfway there. They both look up to see the ceiling above them beginning to crack and fall down. Little pebbles fell down onto Luna's shoulders and she made a snap decision which would saved Jane's life in a long shot.

Luna shoved Jane as hard as she could towards the door not eight feet from them. She knew she wouldn't be making out of this building alive, and it looked like she was right. At least she would die knowing Jane would be alive and healthy, with her mom and dad looking after her. As well as Kyle. She was going to miss seeing Kyle, seeing him fuck up on life, watching him as he tried to make everyone happy. She would go knowing that Kyle would take care of Jane with his dying breath.

Jane screamed as she tumbled through the door, outside of the burning warehouse. She turned around just in time to see Luna give her one last sad look before the stone above her gave out and crushed her to death.

"LUNA! NO!" She screamed in agony as she tried to run back into the burning building to save her, only for a familiar pair of arms to wrap around her waist and pull her back. She struggled ans thrashed against Horatio's arms crying out for her Luna.

"No! Save her!" She screamed hysterically. "Please! Save her, not me!" Jane could hear this horrible wailing noise in her ears.

It took her a second to realize that sound was coming from her. She cried as the building started to collapse on Luna's dying form. But a few brave firemen rushed inside and heaved the stones of Luna's body one picked her up and carried her out of the building just as it collapsed for good.

Continuous, excruciating, unendurable pain ran through Jane's heart as she watched the fireman carry Luna's lifeless form out of the collapsing building. He gently laid the cooling corpse on the floor a few yards away from the ruble.

"Luna!" Jane wailed breaking free of Horatio's grip and crawled over to her. "Luna," She whispered fanatically shaking her, "Wake up. Please, wake up." Jane laid her on Luna's chest. Nothing.

"Luna, please... don't leave me!" A heartbreaking wail tore through Jane's bruised lips as she realized Luna was gone. She ignored the hand Horatio laid on her back in comfort as she cried for her.

"Luna!"

**A/N: Holy shit. Did anyone see that coming? I sure as hell didn't and I wrote the damn thing! Let's see how Jane moves on from her heartbreak in the next and final chapter. Shall I see you tomorrow, same time?**

**Thank you for the reviews my lovely's!**

**MsBitaboo**


	16. White Rose

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**White Rose**

Everything about this day was depressing, yet relieving.

Jane sniffed into Horatio's handkerchief, while clutching a white rose in her other hand. "I can't believe it's all over." She whispered to Kyle as she looked at the coffin.

"We'll get through this." He assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and giving her a kiss on the top of her head, giving her comfort in her time of need.

She brushed the imaginary dirt off her black dress. It fell to her knees in a comfortable, simple fashion while also looking decent. This was a funeral after all. Horatio and Kyle were dressed in suits while Julia was wearing a dress similar to her own.

The funeral went as well as anyone expected, the priest spoke, they all said their goodbyes, and now the coffin was being buried. Leaving the past behind once and for all. Jane watched as the white coffin was lowered into the ground. The flowers that surrounded the coffin were frail, and limp, paying their respects for the dead so it seemed.

Jane sighed when it was officially over. She felt free, like a weight had been lifted off her chest and she could finally fly. She wouldn't miss the past, she had already mourned and now it was time to live in the present.

She smiled when she felt Horatio's hand on her back. Her and Horatio had grown very close after her kidnapping and near death experience. Horatio was very understanding with her recovery. They both understood each other better now, and Jane was proud to call Horatio her father. He would frequently help with her bandages on her arms, re-dressing them every now and again. The fire had given her slight burns on her arms, but they weren't too bad thanks to Luna's quick thinking using her body to shield her from the worst of it.

Jane didn't think she would ever forget that day, not that she would ever want to. She wanted to remember what it felt like to loose Luna, so she would never take her for granted again. Just as that thought passed through her head an arm wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her up into an embrace. Jane pulled back and looked into _Luna's_ blue eyes.

Luna smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss.

_**~16~**_

"_Luna!" Jane wailed breaking free of Horatio's grip and crawled over to her. "Luna," She whispered fanatically shaking her, "Wake up. Please, wake up." Jane laid her on Luna's chest. Nothing._

"_Luna, please... don't leave me!" A heartbreaking wail tore through Jane's bruised lips as she realized Luna was gone. She ignored the hand Horatio laid on her back in comfort as she cried for Luna._

"_Luna!"_

_She could hear someone calling her name as she tried to go back to sleep. She had hoped she wouldn't have to get up today. She hadn't had the strength to go on without Jane beside her. Ever since she left her, Luna just couldn't be bothered to care anymore._

_She gave a small wince when she felt something cold fall on her face. What?_

"_Luna," She heard a broken whisper. Wait. Was that Jane? "Don't leave me." It pleaded with her. It was Jane!_

_Her eyes were so heavy as she tried lifting them. She couldn't seem to get a grasp on her own body. What happened? Did she die? No, she could feel Jane's tears on her cheek so she wasn't dead yet._

"_I love you," She heard Jane whisper, before she felt her starting to get up and leave. She managed to make a small noise in the back of her throat._

_Jane froze. She slowly turned back around. "Luna?" She whispered trying desperately to not get her hopes._

_She saw Luna's eyes flutter slightly. She immediately collapsed next to Luna again. "Luna? Luna can you hear me?" She gave her a little shake and the next thing she knows is she being tackled to the ground._

_She gasped in shock before clutching Luna tightly to her._

"_Jane," Luna breathed in relief. She was never letting go of Jane again. "You're okay, you're okay." She chanted, rocking them back and forth in her arms. Where Jane was going to stay._

_**~16~**_

"Come one, Jane. It's time to go." Luna whispered leading her away from the graveyard.

"Wait," She stopped, before lifting up her dress and making her way back to the grave stone. Jane crouched before it and lifted her rose up to her, giving a farewell kiss to their past, before she left the white rose on top of the gravestone, paying her respects to him.

_R.I.P._

_Carlos Santiago_

_1976-2009_

Derek Rochet tried to tear her and Luna apart, but he only succeeded in throwing away the life he could of had. He was found on the side of the rode a few miles away from the building, apparently he was broke and he couldn't pay his thugs for hire so they beat him to a pulp and left him to die.

Luna had beat the absolute shit out of him in the interrogation room, until Horatio pulled her off him, leaving him a few broken ribs, a black eye, and a pair of broken balls as well as all the previous injuries his thugs did on him. It was almost comedic to watch as a teenage girl beat up a grown man, leaving him cowering in a corner, crying.

Then he was sentenced to life in prison for attempted murder on Jane, the murder of Jessica Wilcox, and trying to frame the Lt. for murder, etc. Speaking of, Jane and Luna were stronger than ever, all thanks to him. Luna had survived the stones falling on her with only a concussion, a dislocated shoulder blade, and a few burns on her body, which had already healed and disappeared.

Carlos, despite his betrayal, had been a friend to them, and they were slightly sad to hear Derek had ordered his execution, but Carlos made his choice now he has to pay for the consequences with his life apparently. He had left behind a wife, which they never knew he had. They learned the truth a few days ago that Derek was actually blackmailing him to help kidnap Jane, using his wife as bait. They offered her their condolences and a sum of money to help Carlos's wife with her financial problems. They never heard from her again.

Carlos's killer had been caught when the dumb ass tried pawning of the gun to a local shop. Horatio's team managed to trace it back to him and he was brought to justice.

Luna had also told her that she had taken down the business... literally. She paid some construction workers to tear down their warehouse after all their valuables were removed. Now all that lied there was ruble. Luna had cut off every single one of her contracts, freeing them from their debt to her and telling them the business was gone. Night Walker was official out of the business so to speak. Luna had vowed to never steal anything ever again. All the items she had stolen had been destroyed or given away to someone.

Now they could have a fresh start on life.

The first Luna did when she was out of the hospital, was take Jane to a chapel to marry her. Only Kyle, Julia and Horatio were their, but that just made it all the more special. After the funeral Luna said she would be taking her to a long extended honeymoon anywhere Jane wanted. She knew the perfect place.

___**16~**_

Paris has always been one of the major tourist destinations in Europe. The metropolitan area of the city is one of the most populated in Europe, about 11.5 million people live in it. Paris is a leading political, business and cultural center with a global influence on the arts and fashion. Paris is world-known with its classical architecture and is a home to many museums, art galleries, historical monuments and recreation places.

Which is where Luna and Jane currently were on their extended honeymoon. They had been there for quite a while now spending the last of their stolen money on this trip, loving every single moment with each other. The people were kind and the food was fantastic, as well as this being the city of love. Luna and Jane were doing fantastic with their new marriage and they made sure to keep in contact with Horatio, Julia, and Kyle daily.

They had heard about Julia's mental breakdown in the morgue, which led her to be sent to a mental hospital. Luna was a little saddened by that thought but she was happier with the idea that Julia was getting the help she needed.

Kyle had been living on his own until he decided to join the Army, something her and Horatio were very displeased about, but it was Kyle's life, and she nor anyone else could control so she and Jane gave him their full support.

While Horatio was doing fine as always. Sweeping criminals off the street left and right, while taking care of his team. Luna emailed him every single day in the evening at exactly five, without fail. She would tell him about Jane and how beautiful the city was, or how much she missed him and Kyle. Sometimes just talking about the little details. As soon as she and Jane had heard Kyle was being shipped off to Afghanistan they booked a one way flight back home to Miami. To their family. They hadn't told them they had come back of course. They wanted to surprise them. Luna had already set up a bookstore/coffee shop downtown and had it running with some help with a few friends.

They had already bought a house, it was on the same street at Horatio a couple houses down from his. Jane wanted to remain close to Horatio, not that Luna could argue with that. So, they had their life set up and ready to go.

_All they had to do now was live it._

_**~16~**_

Kyle and Horatio stood across from each other, preparing to say their goodbyes before the bus took the soldiers to Afghanistan. The mood was somber as they looked at each other.

"I'm proud of you son,"

"Thanks dad,"

"You take car of yourself over there,"

"I will," Kyle swore.

"Okay,"

Kyle dropped his duffel bag, took a deep breath and offered his hand to Horatio. He took his son's hand and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You come back alive no matter what, okay?" Horatio ordered him, still hugging him.

"I will," Kyle whispered.

"You come back alive."

"I will."

"I'll be right here," Horatio promised him. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

"I love you," Horatio repeated needing to get the message across.

Horatio patted his cheek when he pulled back. Kyle bent down retrieving his duffel bag. He walked past his dad towards the bus, putting his army bag away in the compartment before lining up to get on the bus with Horatio looking at him, a sad expression on his face as he saw his son off to join the war. Just as Kyle was about to step on the bus he heard someone call his name.

"Harmon!" He turned around only to see Luna and Jane standing there. He smiled and jogged towards them.

"What, were you planning on leaving before saying goodbye?" Luna teased him before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you were still in Paris,"

"Nah, got too boring for us. Nothing beats the drama in Miami." Luna winked.

Kyle chuckled, before leaning down to give Jane a hug as well.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" Jane sniffled, wiping under her eyes.

"I promise. You take care of yourself and Luna too."

Jane snorted, "You bet your ass I will," before stretching up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Good luck." She whispered straightening out his uniform, like a mother hen.

Kyle looked back over to Luna, "I'll see you again."

"I love you, brother."

"You too, _little sister_." He teased her.

"By ten-fucking-minutes! Jesus let it go!" Luna rolled her eyes.

He gave them one last hug before heading back over to the bus, giving his family one last look, before stepping inside, the doors swinging shut behind him. Luna and Jane silently approached Horatio. Together, they stood side by side, watching as the bus took off, taking their beloved family member with them. They didn't say anything for a few minutes after the bus was gone before Luna had enough.

"Oh for the love of... He's coming back! You're acting as if he's already dead!"

"He could die," Jane whispered, not exactly helping with the somber mood.

"No he isn't. He's too scared of what I'd do to him if he died on me." Jane snorted and started laughing. Even Horatio gave a little chuckle.

"You see! Now that's what I'm talking about! You guys need to lighten up." She clapped her hands together, "Come on! We are going out to eat!" She declared, grabbing Jane and Horatio's hand and began dragging them over to their respective cars. "I can't stand all this moodiness! I get enough from Jane as it is."

_Smack!_

"Ow! Baby!"

**A/N: Oh come on! Did you really think I was going to kill off LUNA! Ha! Gotcha!**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own CSI: Miami or any of their characters._**

**But Luna, Jane Doe, Derek Rochet, Jessica Wilcox, and Carlos Santiago are all mine.**

**I can't believe the story is finished! All there is now is the epilogue! Thank you guys for your love, support, reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you guys so much!**

**MsBitaboo**


	17. Good Life

**Thieves With Honor... Not Really**

**Good Life**

Jane Doe approached the glass window, sitting down, facing her fear. Across from her Derek, in an orange prison uniform, was seated by a police officer. He glared at her while tugging on his handcuffs.

"Hello Derek," He just grunted, annoyed at being dragged all the way here for her.

"Do you know why I'm here?" He didn't say anything, just content to keep staring at her murderously.

"Three years ago you kidnapped me and blackmailed me into breaking up with Luna so you could extract your revenge on her... I used to fear you at night," That only made him smirk.

"I used to wake up in the middle of the night screaming because of what you did to me and Luna. I came here to tell you... I'm not scared of you anymore. You have no hold over me." She had been having nightmares of the same thing over and over. The house was on fire and Luna never made it out in time, she always woke up screaming in a puddle of her own sweat, scaring the shit out of Luna most nights.

She always felt guilty for waking Luna up most nights on their honeymoon, but Luna was always there, being supportive of Jane and helping her calm down, encouraging her to face her fears. That's what she was doing here today conquering her fear to get on with life with Clem and Luna.

"You tried to rip my family apart, but you only succeeded in bringing us closer together." She took a deep breath. "If it's any consolation, I'm sorry about your father."

"You don't know a thing about my dad, bitch!" He spat at her, furious that she would dare to give him sympathy, while he was in prison for what she had done.

"You're right, I don't. You know what I learned from being in that sort of business for a few years?" She waited for a response that never came. "I learned that revenge is overrated and all it does is throw away your life for just one moment of satisfaction."

"Why are you really here?" He whispered as he looked at the girl who he was so willing to murder to avenge his father. If given the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. The fight had left him in the past few years he had spent in prison, but he still wanted the only family member he had left, to not die in vain.

"If I'm being honest... I don't really know myself. Closure maybe?" She guessed shrugging her shoulders. "But whatever I was looking for I seemed to have found it by facing you."

She looked directly in his gray eyes, "Goodbye Derek, take care of yourself." She whispered before standing up and walking away, never once looking back. The confrontation only lasted a few minutes but it was enough for Jane to get her closure.

Jane took a deep breath as she exited the prison. She could finally have the closure she was searching for and be with her family and... just live. She looked up when she heard a little girl give a small scream in excitement. She smiled as she watched Luna pick up their adopted four year-old daughter and spin her around, making airplanes noises. She just laughed at Luna's silly antics.

She couldn't have been happier that they had adopted Clementine. The energetic little bundle had bounced up to her and Luna when they had gone to an orphanage to donate some money. The little red headed beauty just looked at us and said, "You're going to adopt me today. Did you know that?"

They just looked at each other and it was decided. They took her home that same day. Luna was a fantastic parent to little Clem, always making sure she was alright and happy, bringing her up to be responsible and independent. Clem even looked a lot liked Luna, with her red hair and personality it was like staring in a mirror, a really tiny mirror, but a mirror nonetheless.

Horatio was very happy to have found out he had a granddaughter. He loved to spoil her and take some time off work to spend quality time with her. Kyle was still in Afghanistan, but he's sees his little niece when they would video chat online. He promised to come home for Christmas, eager to meet his niece in person. They had visited Julia in the hospital and introduced her to Clem. Luna and Jane had never seen Julia cry before, but there was first time for everything.

Clementine was especially happy to have found a family after being abandoned by her biological mother on the side of the road, which was what led her to the orphanage. She loved having them as parents and having grandparents and aunts and uncles. Horatio team loved Clem as well and would give their lives for hers in a heartbeat.

Clementine looked up when she heard her other mothers laugh. "Mommy!" She squealed running towards Jane and jumping in her arms.

"Hello my little princess. Are you behaving for Luna." She vigorously nodded her head.

"Mom spunned me around and made airplane noises." She giggled while clasping both her hands over her mouth like it was some kind of secret.

"She did?" Jane pretended to gasp in shock.

"Hey!" Luna complained as she approached them, stopping a few inches away form Jane, "That was supposed to be a secret." Luna whined taking Clem form her wife.

"Oopsies!" Clem giggled.

"Come on Jane, let's take this little monkey to see her Granddad!" Luna tickled Clem.

"Yay! Grandpa Howaseo!" They both just looked at each other, laughing at how their daughter pronounced 'Horatio'.

Life was good, Luna thought as she buckled in Clem in the back seat of their car. She reached over the console taking Jane's hand, while pulling out of the prison's parking lot, driving towards in the direction Horatio's residence.

_Life was good._


End file.
